Bobby Wasabi's Daughter
by BABYANGEL95
Summary: Bobby Wasabi's daughter Bo attends Rudy's dojo with the rest of the warriors and has an almost perfect life. But when she starts dating her best friend Jerry Martinez her long list of ex-boyfriend's start to cause some problems for them both.
1. Wasabi Warriors

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while. I've been reading mostly and I noticed my stories have a lot of mistakes, so I'm going to correct them. Anyway my writing styles changed a bit but I hope you still enjoy my stories. Thank you.**

"Hey did you guys hear?" I asked sitting down with my lunch.

"No, what?" Milton asked curiously.

"There's a new kid, and in all fairness he is hot" I said smiling, they all rolled their eyes.

"Lovely Bo, just what we wanted to hear" Eddie said grimacing.

"Yeah I know right? My girl's crushing on some other guy" Jerry exclaimed throwing his hands up, I giggled.

"Jerry you know we don't go out" I pointed out, he pouted and slumped in his seat. Truth be told I did have a little crush on him and I think he liked me, but it was hard to tell when he flirted with every girl.

"Is that him?" Milton asked pointing behind me, I looked back to see the new kid.

"Yeah" I confirmed nodding before going back to my food.

"Hey new kid!" Eddie shouted, he motioned the guy over and he pulled out the chair next to me.

"Uh...what are you doing Eddie? We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and supermodel's" Jerry told him, I rolled my eyes and the kid sat down anyway.

"Well I'm Jack, so how do you all know each other?" he asked curiously.

"We're friends, we do karate together after school" Milton explained.

"We don't just do karate Milton, these fists are registered weapons. In fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals" Jerry said proudly while holding up his fists.

"Navy seals? You're afraid of baby seals" Eddie said, I smiled and high-fived him.

"Gaaaah" Milton whined, I looked to see the Black Dragons laughing. I used to date one of those guys...Frank. Turned out to be a right jerk, but I always go for that type anyway.

"That's awesome, that kid from the black dragons just wailed you in the..." A meatball hit Jerry in the eye cutting him off and I laughed.

"Not cool man, not cool" he said shuffling lower in his seat, they all laughed harder.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jack asked, we all shook our heads "Wait I thought you guys knew Karate" he said confused.

Milton stood from his chair "We do" he said before sitting back down nervously "But they know it better" he added sadly.

"It's cool, I got this" Jack reassured before walking towards the Black Dragon's.

"He is so dead" I sang watching intently.

"Why did we learn his name? Now I'm gonna miss him" Milton said turning to watch the brewing fight.

"Hey I like your outfits, you guys cheerleaders?" Jack asked chuckling...oh good god.

"No, well Brian used to be" Frank said, Brian hung his head in embarrassment. I also dated him once too, I used to be a cheerleader but I quit when he left because I hated everyone else.

"So you got a problem or something?" Frank asked standing, he did his best karate moves and the whole cafeteria turned their heads.

"I didn't come over here to fight man" Jack said turning around, he started walking away but Frank threw his fist out towards Jack. Jack grabbed it and my eyes immediately widened "Okay, you probably shouldn't have done that" he said before twisting Frank's arm.

A Few Seconds Later...

After a large fight Jack ran out, I don't know why he ran when he won the fight...that was a good thing "That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life" Milton exclaimed. Jerry and Eddie got out from under the table and I nodded in agreement "And I've been to the ice capades" he added.

In The Dojo...

"Yaaah!" Marge shouted, she flipped Eddie down onto the mat and I took another chunk out of my pizza "I love doing that" she exclaimed laughing.

"Dude, Eddie just got dusted by Marge the lunch lady again" Jerry said making us laugh, some guys in suits walked past and Rudy walked over.

"Guys what are you doing?! They said if we don't win three belts in our next tournament they're shutting us down, we can't win with Bo alone" he said shaking his head. I was the best student in this dojo but only because I had been trained by the Black Dragons before Rudy.

"Hey Rudy you wanna win some belts? You should get that new kid Jack in here" Jerry suggested.

"He was awesome, he took out four black dragons all by himself" Eddie exclaimed.

"I don't care about some slap fight at school, martial arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunch room. It's about getting better at hard work and discipline" Rudy said, a loud burp echoed through the room and our heads instinctively turned to Jerry.

"What? Should be happy it came out the right end" he said going for another slice of pizza, I smacked his hand away and he pouted.

"Hey that's mine! You've had enough" I exclaimed reaching out to take it myself, he moved the box away from me and tried going for the pizza again "Hey no fair!" I shouted sitting on his back, he flopped onto the mat and I pinned down his hands.

"No, this isn't fair " he said, I laughed and grabbed the pizza slice.

"Sorry baby" I said taking a bite, he groaned.

"Please, you always get the last one" he whined, I climbed off him and let him sit up. We leaned against the punching bag again and he watched me eat the pizza.

"Can you let me eat?" I asked annoyed, he shook his head.

"Nope" I sighed.

"Okay you can have a lil bit" I said, he lit up and shuffled closer.

"Okay" he said happily, I shook my head in amusement and held it out. He took a bite...well more like a chunk.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, he chuckled and leaned back.

"Okay guys come on" Rudy said clapping once, we all sat down in our positions on the mat.

"Alright everyone focus" Rudy said, we all nodded and I closed my eyes. There was a loud bang and my eyes shot open, I jumped back and looked around to see a large hole in the wall and a kid stood in front of us...it was Jack.

"That boy just came right out the wall!" Marge exclaimed in shock.

"Okay you guys have got to try that" Jack said chuckling.

"Come here you!" I turned my head to see a cop in the wall hole.

"Gotta go, sorry about the wall" Jack said sheepishly. He did a back-flip to the doors and almost got out, but two cop's stopped him.

"Who was that kid?" Rudy asked in awe.

"Jack!" We all shouted in sync.

"Ohhhh" Rudy said smiling.

Falafel Phil's...

We all finished our meals in Falafel Phil's and were discussing the up-coming tournament "Hey Jack" Kim greeted walking over, all the boy stared at her and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Kim" The boys...minus Jack, said flirtily.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, all the boys nodded and she looked slightly awkward.

"Guys can you give me a sec?" Jack asked with an' annoyed tone.

"I would Jack but someone won't move" I said glaring at Jerry, he didn't hear me because he was busy staring at Kim.

"Vamoos, that means go" Jack said.

Jerry snapped out of it and shook his head "I know what Vamoos means..." he started rambling in Spanish and we all left the café.

"You speak Spanish?" I asked as we were walking, he nodded.

"Yeah and the girls love it" he replied smirking, I shook my head.

"You ain't wrong baby" I said walking faster.

"So you like Spanish?" Jerry asked catching up to me.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I like it" I said shrugging.

"Que va a ser muy útil" he said, I giggled and he looked very proud of himself.

In The Dojo...

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Jack said, he came in swinging a bo staff...my favourite object.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jack! Wait, where did you get that astronaut bo staff?" Rudy asked curiously, Jack shrugged.

"It was a gift from the Black Dragons, see we can all use it" he said offering it to Rudy, Rudy jumped back as though it would burn him.

"Can I try?" I asked hopefully, Jack nodded and handed it to me. I did some moves and found it was very easy to use "Works for me" I shrugged handing him the staff.

"Jack students from this dojo are forbidden from even entering the Black Dragon, I mean we didn't even let Bo in straight away when she quit that dojo" Rudy said, Jack gave me a surprised look.

"He ain't kidding" I confirmed.

"You can't forbid me from doing anything" Jack said turning back to Rudy.

"How could you betray me like this? If it weren't for me you would have been banned from this mall for two weeks" Rudy said, we all turned to face him and Jack.

"Banned from the mall? You said I was going to juvie" Jack said slightly angry.

"He what?" I exclaimed glaring at Rudy, he looked very nervous.

"You know I say a lot of things, I'm what they call chatty"

Jack marched forward "You lied to me! You broke the Wasabi Code" he exclaimed.

"What?" Rudy said in a high pitched voice before he started stuttering.

"Kim was right, this place is a joke. I'm outta here" Jack said storming out.

"Fine, go ahead. Who need's him?" Rudy asked shrugging.

"We do!" We all shouted in sync.

"Oh, what have I done, come back!" Rudy shouted running to the door, we all sighed and headed for the showers.

A While Later...

"Jack you're back" Rudy said, I turned around to see Jack walking in with a duffel bag.

"I'm just here to get my stuff, what's going on?" he asked confused while glancing at all the boxes.

"We're closing, no Jack no belts no dojo" Jerry replied shrugging.

"But you guys have Bo, I mean she's awesome" Jack said, I smiled a little.

"I'm good with certain things Jack. I may be able to get one belt but not three. Besides we can only compete once, even if I get one these guys might not" I said sadly.

"Milton David Krupnick!" Milton's dad shouted storming in "So, this is your French horn lesson huh?" he asked angrily.

"Dad I'm sorry, I was taking karate lessons because people were beating me up for taking French horn lessons" Milton explained.

"Let's go Milton, you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself" Mr Krupnick said.

"It's closing anyway, this is the only place I felt I ever really belonged. I'll let my bully know I'm available" Milton sighed.

"Now my mom's gonna send me back to Mrs Kings dance academy, my hips were not made to mambo!" Eddie exclaimed shaking his head.

"Guess I'm a lone wolf again, and that's how I like it. Don't think for a second I'm gonna miss any of you meat bags" Jerry said, It didn't take a genius to realise he was lying.

"C'mere" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, his went around my waist and we hugged tightly "You may not miss us, but I'm gonna miss you" I whispered before kissing his cheek. I pulled away and glanced at the others.

"See you round guys" Milton said waving a little.

"Milton" Jack called, Milton stopped and turned around with his dad.

"Hang on" Jack said, he pulled a wooden board out of the box "Why don't you show your dad how you can break a board" he said balancing the edge's of the board on two heavy boxes.

"Break a board? I can barely cut a well cooked piece of fish" Milton exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just believe in yourself and do it" Jack instructed.

"I can't, when I was born my parents thought they had given birth to a baby bird" Milton sighed shaking his head.

"Do it Krupnick!" Jack shouted, Milton suddenly brought his hand down on the board and it broke in half.

"That ain't no baby bird right there" Marge said, I laughed in surprise.

"That was unbelievable Jack! These guys are your friends" Rudy said motioning to us "They didn't break the Wasabi Code, I did" he finished.

"I broke it too, you don't walk away from your friends when they need you" Jack said turning to us, we all walked forward.

"Wasabi?" Rudy asked putting his closed fist and open palm together, we all did the same and I smiled.

"Wasabi" Jack said doing the same, we all cheered and started our training.

The Tournament...

It was the day of our tournament and I was feeling very nervous, I had no idea who I was against in this thing and the Black Dragons were brutal...I would know "Hey, you okay?" Milton asked, I nodded.

"Just a lil nervous" I replied, he nodded and threw an' arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be awesome" he reassured, I chuckled and we waited for our announcement. It finally came and I walked straight to my seat, the boys however decided to give a little show and I laughed when Jack smacked Jerry in the face.

"Alright guys, Eddie's up first" Rudy said as the boys sat down. Eddie was currently on the edge of the mat down on his knees with his hands in a praying sign.

"Oh man" Jack groaned before jogging over to him.

"Jack, have you seen the guy I'm fighting? He's huge" Eddie said nervously.

"Oh come on he's not that big" Jack said turning his head, I looked too and my eyes widened "Wow, what do they feed you brother?" Jack exclaimed.

"You're going down" The guy said menacingly.

"I don't think I can do this" Eddie sighed...I didn't blame him for being nervous "Even Marge the lunch lady throws me around" he added.

"Eddie look, this is your day to change all of that. If losing to Marge gets you angry then use it" Jack said before coming back to the bench, Eddie walked forward and we all cheered him on. He flipped the guy down within 20 seconds and my eyes widened.

"Go on Eddie!" I cheered.

"He did it! We got our first belt" Rudy exclaimed.

"Okay nun-chucks are up next. Jerry all you gotta do..." Jerry cut Jack off.

"Save it Jack, I got this" Jerry said, he swagged onto the mat facing his opponent and I recognized him. His opponent wasn't the best with nun-chuck's but he was still pretty good "Not bad, but check this out" Jerry said smugly, he started himself off a little bit then went too wild. He accidentally hit himself in the 'area' and fell to the floor in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Jack and I ran over to him, he looked up with a dazed expression.

"Everything's purple" he said, I winced and helped him over to the bench.

"Okay Bo you're next, now do us proud and live up to your nickname" Rudy said handing me a bo staff, I nodded and walked onto the mat. The person I was against was Brian...another one of my ex's.

"Hey baby" he said getting into position, the man nodded signalling us to start.

"Don't call me that" I snapped, he swung and I easily blocked it. I crouched and hit his legs so that he stumbled, but to my disappointment he didn't fall.

"Why not? You loved it when we were going out" he said circling me, I heard a whizzing sound and I quickly spun around so that my staff connected with his.

"But we're not anymore" I said pushing him back, he sighed angrily.

"Come on Bethany" he growled, I swung the staff around and hit him in the chest. Then the back and then the back of the knees. He fell down and I shoved it on his back to keep him there.

"Never call me Bethany" I hissed before walking back over to the guys.

"Great! We got our second belt, now we just need one more. Milton you're next, if you break more boards than your opponent then you can get that belt" Rudy said, Milton nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready Rudy" he said lifting his hands, he had on green oven mitt's and I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Would you please take of the oven mitts" Jack begged.

"By oven mitts do you mean, weapon warmers?!" Milton exclaimed tossing them off, he walked onto the mat quite confident with himself and I was quite surprised.

"I love you Milton!" Mr Krupnick shouted.

"I love you too dad" Milton said waving, he faced Frank and they both bowed before turning to the boards. Frank went first and then it was Milton's turn "Double it" he instructed, the guy nodded.

"What?" I whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes! My man's going for the win" Jack said doing some weird dance thing, I shook my head but clapped anyway. Milton took a deep breath before bringing his hand down, he broke both boards leaving me absolutely gobsmacked.

"He's got the belt! We're saved! I get to keep the dojo" Rudy shouted, he high fived us all and Milton suddenly started going crazy. He unfortunately decided to try an illegal move on Frank and got the belt taken away.

"Milton! You lost the belt it was in your hands, do you have any idea what that means?" Rudy asked disappointedly.

"It means I just had the best moment of my life" Milton replied dreamily.

"That's it, I have to move back in with my parents" Rudy said shaking his head and sitting on the bench.

"Rudy we still got a chance, Jack's doing the vertical peg kick" Eddie said reassuringly. As Jack stood about to run Frank suddenly jumped up and kicked him in the back of his leg, Jack fell to the floor and everyone gasped. We ran over to him and the guy in charge took Frank out.

"Rudy I can't get up" Jack sighed.

"Yeah you can, you gotta get up, you gotta!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Rudy, I can't get up because you're kneeling on my leg" Jack said slightly annoyed, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sorry my bad" Rudy said standing up, the boys helped Jack up and over to the bench. But Jack decided to still give it a shot, and got back onto the mat.

"I do not have a crush on you" I heard Kim exclaim before turning to us.

"Mhmm" The boys said in sync, she threateningly stepped forward and they flinched back.

"I can't believe he's gonna try and launch off one foot" Milton said admiringly.

"He's not launching off his foot, he's launching off his hands" Eddie said seeing Jack raise his arms.

"That's only been done once before, by a man named Bobby Wasabi" Rudy said in awe, I couldn't look so I covered my eyes. After a few seconds I heard everybody cheering, so I removed my hand to see them crowding Jack...he did it!. I joined them and Eddie threw an' arm around my shoulder "We got our belts" Rudy exclaimed happily, I laughed.

The Next Day...

"Hey guys let's get to work alright?" Jack said playing with an apple, I turned around to see Kim holding his apple "Kim, what are you doing here?" Jack asked curiously.

"I quit the Black Dragon, you guys were alright in the tournament but the way I see it you need all the help you can get" she said handing Jack his apple.

"Woah woah woah, you can't just walk in here and assume you're gonna be part of our dojo. You have to pass a test" Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Okay" she shrugged, she turned to the dummies and knocked them all down.

"What do you think guys?" Jerry asked turning to us.

"She's in"

"Got my vote"

"A+"

They said one after the other, Kim smiled and turned to me...well they all did actually "What?" I asked for once irritated by them staring at me.

"Well you're the only girl here, we need to know if you're ready to share your territory with another female" Milton said, I chuckled.

"Milton I'm a girl, not one of those tigers you see every day on the nature documentary" I said, he shrugged.

"The only difference is you don't have fur, ears or a tail" he replied, I shook my head in amusement.

"So how about it Bo? Got room for one more girl?" Jack asked, Kim looked at me hopefully and I nodded.

"Always room for my old best friend" I said, they cheered and we all hugged.


	2. Fat Chance

"Guys, Guys! Wanna know who just won the district wide spelling B?" Milton asked us excitedly, Jerry shook his head and I hit his chest warningly "Here's a clue, M.E" Milton hinted.

"Meh?" Jerry asked confused, I giggled.

"It's me you toad" Milton said annoyed.

"Congrats Milton" I said, he smiled.

"What is that?" Eddie asked motioning to his trophy.

"The trophy I won, it's a bronze bee" Milton explained.

"I've got fillings bigger than that thing" Kim shrugged.

"Well I rode a little filling called perspicacious all the way to the finish line" Milton said doing a little move that looked like he was on a rodeo, I laughed a little "Now come on who's the man? Who's the man?" he asked, they didn't answer.

"Jack's the man!" someone shouted, I turned around and the guys minus Milton walked over and started chanting Jack's name...Milton looked peeved "Thanks to Jack's routine we've won our first gymnastics trophy in 15 years" the principal announced, everyone cheered and a kid put the trophy up on the high shelf.

"It wasn't really a routine, I was just tryna move fast enough so no one noticed I was wearing a unitard" Jack admitted, some boys walked past wearing them and Jack nodded in greeting "When you're wearing one of those things, even when you win, you still lose" he grimaced, I laughed.

"You know I just won the first spelling bee ever..." Milton was cut off by Eddie.

"Show us what you did to win Jack" he shouted, I rolled my eyes and pulled Milton up onto the stairs.

"Don't worry Milton, it was awesome that you won the trophy" I said, he smiled a little and sat down.

"But they don't care" he said motioning to the guys, I kissed his cheek.

"Well I care. See, you just got a kiss from someone that's being hit on by Jerry and half the boys in this school" I said, he brightened up a little.

"Thanks Bo" he said, I nodded and turned back to the guys.

"I guess a deals a deal" The principal said shaking Jacks hand.

"Just go with it" Jerry said smugly, he put some powder on his hands before handing the bottle to Kim. He got a good grip on the principals pants before yanking, I winced and so did Milton.

"Is that all you got punk?" The principal squeaked...literally his voice sounded like Mickey Mouse. He walked away and everyone laughed before going back to their own thing, the guys turned back to us.

"You coming?" Jack asked us, I turned to Milton.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll catch up in a sec" he replied shrugging.

"Bo?" Kim asked, I nodded.

"Yeah I'll come" I shrugged grabbing my backpack.

Outside The Dojo...

"…And at the very last second he caught me, he put me down and walked away. The only thing that I know about him is that his name tag said Yoshi Nakamura" Milton said.

"Huh never noticed him before" Jack said, I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay hang on, you didn't notice a 600 pound Custodian..." I started.

"But you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her pony-tail from left to right" Kim finished thinking the same thing I was.

"Okay first, it was right to left. Second, it wasn't a ponytail it was a French braid. And third, maybe if that custodian had legs like Donna Tobin I would've noticed him too!" Jack exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and we carried on walking to the dojo. Rudy pulled up in front of us with a little red wagon.

"Big news everybody, the magic shop across the mall just went out of business, they have to sell everything at half price, I feel so bad for them, I think I'm gonna cry, it's a good thing I have this handkerchief" he said fake crying, he started pulling hankies out of his sleeve and I was boredly wondering when it would end.

"Yo! I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out" Jerry said holding me in front of him.

"Poor baby" I teased tapping his cheek, he rolled his eyes and we walked into the dojo.

"Anyway since the store closed there's a storage space in the basement directly below us, I finally have a place for all our stuff" Rudy said happily.

"It's about time this place is getting pretty cluttered" Eddie admitted.

"It is not" Rudy said defensively.

"Rudy, this place looks like a crazy old cat lady lives here" Kim said, I nodded in agreement.

"Okay that is a bit of an exaggeration" Rudy said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" she asked walking over to the cupboard, she opened it up but jumped back when all of the equipment nearly crushed her. A little ginger cat came out and I smiled.

"Aww" I said walking over, I picked up the cat and stroked it's head.

"Okay, that is not my cat" Rudy said, he took the handle of his wagon and paused.

"Are you coming Tip Tip?" he whispered, I placed the cat in the wagon and he wheeled it away.

Next Day At School...

"Bringing presents to custodians? That's not cool, I mean what's next asking the crossing guard to the prom?" Jerry asked, we were in school and Milton was going to give his life saver a lemon cake.

"I already tried, she just wants to be friends" Eddie said, I shot him a curious look but shook it off.

"Lay off him guys, it's sweet that he's doing this" I admitted crossing my arms.

"Yeah it is" Kim added.

"Thanks girls, see when someone does something great, yah know save a life or... win a spelling B. They should get some recognition" Milton said before knocking on the door, no one answered so he knocked again. Jerry couldn't be bothered waiting so he just opened the door.

"Hey don't..." I paused in shock, all over the walls of the janitors room were posters. They were all of Yoshi Nakamura and he was in a sumo ring, there were trophy's too.

"Woah" The guys gasped.

"Do you know what this means?" Jack asked, I nodded.

"I know exactly what this means, our Custodian's king of the babies" Jerry said in awe.

In The School Cooking Room...

I had just finished baking a very large chocolate cake. My dad asked me to make him one of my in-famous, but very delicious chocolate sponge cakes. He was a bit big and willing to eat anything. I was putting the creamy icing on when the ground shook a bit "What the heck?" I asked myself, I shrugged it off and carried on.

When I finally finished everything I was quite proud of myself "Bo!" Jerry shouted skidding in, I jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that" I said holding onto the counter.

"You comin' to the dojo tonight?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah probably why?" I asked, he sighed.

"We may have accidentally got the janitor fired" he said hesitatingly, I spun around and hit him on the head.

"What were you thinkin'?" I asked, he put his hands up in surrender so I wouldn't hit him again.

"We didn't mean to. Thing is Milton's gonna bring him to the dojo tonight and he's kind of a stress eater, so I was wondering if you could give him some of your cake" he said motioning to it. I thought it over... I could always make daddy another one.

"Sure I guess" I shrugged, he fist pumped the air.

"Thank you Bo" he said hugging me, I giggled.

"No problem" I said, he went to run out but turned around at the last minute.

"Hey Bo?" he asked, I placed the spoon in the dishwasher.

"Mhm?" I asked glancing back at him, he looked pretty nervous.

"Would you ever go on a date with me?" he asked curiously, I nodded.

"Yeah, actually" I replied, he sighed in relief.

"Then I guess I should ask you" he said.

"That's usually how it goes Jerry, what are you stressing about we flirt all the time" I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but that's different. Anyways, Bo will you go out with me?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'll discuss it with you later 'kay? I gotta go class" he said backing towards the door.

"Bye" I said waving a little, the door closed and I smiled "Yes!" I screamed dancing a little, the door opened and he poked his head in.

"Did you say something?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, just happy I finished my cake" I said, he nodded and disappeared again.

Later In The Dojo...

"How's it going people?" I asked walking into the dojo. I was holding my cake and I noticed the Custodian looking depressed.

"Just fix this, once the food runs out we're gonna look tasty to that guy. Fix this" Rudy said before leaving, I sighed.

"Okay on another note, here big guy. Enjoy" I said placing the cake in front of the Custodian. He pulled off the lid and looked around, I pulled out a small metal fork.

"Thanks" he said taking it from me and digging in.

"Hey Nakamura, Milton's right. You're not a Custodian, you're a champion and with our help you'll get there again" Jack said.

"I told you that was a long time ago, why do you guys believe in me?" Nakamura asked confusedly.

"Look we live by something called the wasabi code, that means we never give up on each other. We just gotta find another way to get you back on the horse" Jack shrugged.

"Uh Jack, It'd probably be safer if the horse got on his back" Jerry said, Nakamura gave him an annoyed look "But uh...either way" he added.

"Wasabi?" Jack asked putting his hand in, I put mine in and we all glanced at Nakamura. He put his on top and we all shouted 'Wasabi' while raising them.

The Next Day...

"Hey guys what's up?" I greeted walking into the dojo.

"Nakamura's training for his big come back match tomorrow, Rudy said we can have it here" Milton explained, I nodded and saw something from the corner of my eye. I looked to see Jerry come out of the boys changing room in a huge sumo suit, I laughed.

"Okay Nakamura, time for your real work out. Let's belly up!" he exclaimed shaking his fake belly causing me to laugh even more.

"Jerry how's this thing gonna help? You look like a bloated turkey in a thong" Jack said, I shook my head in amusement and sat down on the bench.

"It's gonna make him quicker, I'm scrappy and wiry. Now come on big guy" Jerry said, he ran at Nakamura but bounced of his stomach and landed straight on the floor. After many failed attempts of trying to get up he got tired "Little help?" he asked, the guys pulled him up and I stopped laughing... thank god "I'm good" Jerry said nonchalantly before running back into the changing rooms.

The Day of the Match...

I walked up to Rudy who was handing people tickets after they gave him money "I ain't payin' Rudy" I said shaking my head. He nodded and let me right in, Nakamura came out in a big white diaper and everyone clapped...including me.

"Alright man Limber up, stretch yourself out. Just remember everything I showed you, now come on let's do this" Jerry exclaimed, he slapped Nakamura's butt and I winced "Oh wow, skin on skin. That was pretty awkward" he said before walking off. I headed over to the guys just as another sumo guy came in wearing a yellow diaper. Nakamura ran into Rudy's office and Rudy, Jack an' Milton followed while the rest of us stayed out here.

"Wonder what's going on?" I said in thought, they shrugged.

"Last minute nerves?" Kim offered, I nodded...that was probably it "I'm gonna go find out" she said heading into the office. Everyone started chanting 'Nakamura' and I sighed impatiently.

"So Bo" Jerry said leaning against the wall next to me "How about our date last night?" he asked, I smiled a little.

"It was great" I said, he smiled.

"You wanna do it again sometime?" he asked hopefully, I nodded.

"I'd like that" I said, he nodded and Milton came out of the boys changing rooms... in nothing but his underpants. He got into the ring and faced the other guy "Oh my god" I said loudly, the others came running out of the office to see what was going on and Milton stayed in the ring...even though he was losing.

"Your little kangaroo baby has the heart of a lion. This is your moment, go out there and take it!" I heard Jack exclaim, I heard a slapping sound and I turned to face them.

"Oh wow. Skin on skin, awkward" Jack sang, I giggled and turned back to the fight just as Milton jumped onto the guys back. The guy swung him around and tossed him off, Milton dived over to us and Nakamura helped him up.

"I got this one Milton" he said, we all cheered and he got into the ring.

After The Fight...

Nakamura had won the fight and got his confidence back "Milton that was great" I said after Jack walked away, he smiled.

"Thanks Bo, I better go put some pants on though" he said glancing down, I nodded and headed over to the others.

"Nakamura Stomp!" Jerry shouted, he had started off a chant. I stood back as Nakamura stomped, it literally made the ground shake... it was awesome. He stomped right through the floor and I ran over to the hole. He had fallen right onto Lonnie the owner of the Reptile Store.

"Well, look who dropped in" Rudy said smirking, I laughed and shook my head.

Next Day At School...

"Thanks to Milton Nakamura's heading back to Japan to get his title back" Jack said as we walked down the stairs.

"You know, I could be a sumo wrestler, I just need to gain about 5-600 pounds" Jerry shrugged, I giggled.

"Well your mom did it pretty easily" Eddie said, I laughed.

"That's it man" Jerry said irritatedly before chasing him around the corner.

"Jack have you seen my spelling bee trophy? I thought it was in my locker but I can't find it anywhere. I know it's small but it means a lot to me" Milton said, I smiled.

"Don't worry Milton, I'm sure it's somewhere safe" Jack reassured, Milton started walking and Jack glanced at the trophy shelf that held Milton's little trophy before winking at me. I smiled and we both followed Milton.


	3. Dummy Dancing

"Oh yeah waxy Wednesday. Where a plastic tray meet's a freshly buffed floor and legends are born" Jack said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and sat on the stair wall.

"Hey guys, I got the trays" Eddie said jogging through the cafeteria door.

"Any problems with the lunch lady?" I asked.

"Nah, she said they don't pay her enough to care" he replied, I nodded. I heard running footsteps and Jerry popped up on the higher wall next to me.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not yet, hey shouldn't you be in detention for putting a toll booth in the boys bathroom?" Kim asked confused, he smirked and leaned back.

"I should be, but when you sit me in the back and leave a window open. I'm what they call a flight risk" he said sitting next to me.

"Jack your records about to be broken, prepare for the new world champion. Milton 'the missile' Krupnick!" Milton exclaimed, he took off his jacket and ripped off his pants to reveal a tight all in one purple suit. I grimaced with the others.

"Dude, eat a sandwich" Jerry said disgustedly, I shook my head and relaxed again.

"Oh look at this, I walked into a loser paluza" Truman said, I am very ashamed to say that I dated him once too. I was new and up to new things... like dating a git.

"What do you want Truman?" Jack asked sighing.

"I thought I'd just hang out" he replied shrugging.

"Do you have to do it here?" Jerry asked annoyed, I giggled and Truman glared.

"It's a free hallway Jerry" he snapped before turning back to the others.

"Truman, if you'll excuse me I have a date with destiny" Milton said holding his tray.

"Well that'll be you're first date ever" Truman said before laughing loudly.

"Do you really wanna compare first dates?" I asked angrily, he gulped and shook his head. Milton laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny, you're about to see my skid marks" Milton exclaimed, we all gave him a look "Okay I thought that was gonna sound different when it came out" he admitted. Kim rolled her eyes and ran to the far end of the hall.

"Okay guys, this marks Jack's record of 47 floor tiles" she announced, Milton did a running start before jumping onto the tray. He skidded down the hall and seemed to be going pretty fast, so fast that he skidded through the door. The guys ran down to Milton and I slowly got down from the wall... I was not falling.

"Let me help you Bo" Truman said, he took my hand and helped me off the wall "You're looking beautiful, like usual" he said flirtily, I shook my head.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, he sighed.

"I miss you" he said honestly, I sighed... this always happened.

"No, we agreed to be friends remember?" I asked.

"Yeah I know, but we were great together. We had fun, pranking the older kids remember?" he asked, I smiled... it was fun.

"Yeah I remember, I'll think about it" I said, he nodded and I looked back down the hall.

"It looks like somebody greased his tray" Jack said in thought.

"Looks like" Truman said laughing, I rolled my eyes again and walked down the hall to the others.

"Looks like Saturn is now lodged in the dark side of the moon" Milton said, he walked away giving us a view of the plastic planet stuck up his butt.

In The Dojo...

We were training in the dojo when there was a loud high pitched screaming, Jerry came running out of the changing room with bright pink hair. I laughed and the others did too.

" Hold on, something's different" Kim said amused, I clicked my fingers.

"New bathrobe" I said, we laughed again and I could tell he was annoyed.

"It's my hair, this is what I get for showering. Yo Rudy what kinda shampoo are we using?" he asked, Rudy glanced at the bottle.

"That's the same shampoo we always use" he said crossing his arms, Jerry pulled off the label.

"This isn't shampoo, it's pink hair dye" he exclaimed.

"Dude, do you shampoo you're leg hair?" Eddie asked, I glanced at his legs to find the hair was pink.

"Bro when I shampoo, I'm all in" he said proudly.

"Love your new look, awesome just awesome" Truman said walking into the dojo, I rolled my eyes.

"I know you did this Truman, somehow you snuck in here and switched out the shampoo for pink hair dye" Jack said.

"What?" Truman asked in fake shock.

"Nah it wasn't Truman, I've been in here all day and I never once saw him ooze his way in here" Rudy said.

"Looks like I've got an air tight alibi, see you round pinkie" Truman exclaimed, he walked out laughing and Jerry looked confused.

"Pinkie? Why would anyone call me pinkie?" he asked, I yanked out one of his hairs and showed him "Oh I get it" he said smiling, I shook my head at his dumbness.

Next Day at School...

One of our teachers were introducing Kim for something or other... I wasn't really sure what it was actually. She ran at the paper her friends were holding and fell over, it seemed to be stuck to her and they couldn't get her out of it. I heard laughing behind me and I rolled my eyes "Looks like you got yourself into a sticky situation" Truman said before laughing again.

Later In The Dojo...

"Guys, we all know Truman's behind all these pranks. We just gotta figure out how he's doing it" Milton said.

"Grease, Hair dye, sticky paper and blue cheese. Sounds like my grandmothers medicine cabinet" Jerry said grimacing, I shook my head in disgust.

"Truman's picking us off one by one, he's got all of us. Except for Eddie and Bo" Jack said turning to us, I didn't like this attention.

"What are you guys saying?" Eddie asked facing away from them, I turned with him.

"We're saying one of you are next, if I were you I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement" Milton said sitting next to me, I gave him a confused look "I did that when my father showed me my own birth video. Do you guys have any idea where we come from?" Milton asked.

"My mother told me it was a pumpkin patch" Eddie said, I rolled my eyes again.

"I wish" Milton said grimacing, Jack came over and put one leg up on the bench.

"I think what they need to hear, is that we're gonna be there for them" he said.

"Guys, I can take care of myself, so can Bo" Eddie said.

"No no no, don't worry. We'll protect you, we'll walk you to school in the morning.." Jack started.

"And walk you from school back home" Kim finished. I could not have these guys walking me home, then they would know who my dad is and would only hang around with me because of that.

"We'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning, how do you like you're eggs?" Milton asked... now I was scared. Eddie stood up.

"Guys stop!" he exclaimed in frustration "I can't take it anymore, it wasn't Truman who pulled those pranks on you" he said.

"Then who was it?" I asked confused.

"It was me" he admitted, my mouth opened in shock...that I was not expecting.

"Eddie why would you prank us like that?" Jack asked angrily.

"Do you know what you did to me? That paper was so sticky I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow" Kim said putting a hand on her hip.

"And a clown keeps following me around asking me where I got my hair done" Jerry said annoyed, I giggled.

"I didn't want to, Truman's been black mailing me" Eddie explained.

"How was he black mailing you?" I asked curiously.

"Truman's father owns the security company that watches the mall" he said.

"So?" Jerry shrugged.

"One night Rudy let me stay late in the dojo to work on some moves. Thing is, I wasn't working on karate moves" he said, he trailed off into an embarrassing story about how he was dancing and kissing a dummy... I had to hold in my laughter "Truman saw everything from his father's office, he put it on a flash drive. And unless I do whatever he says he's gonna put it on the internet" he explained. I kinda felt sorry for him now.

"But why haven't I been pranked yet?" I asked confused, he sighed.

"I don't know, he just said not to prank you. And I was also meant to leave this in your changing bag" Eddie said, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me... it was a Lilly, my favourite flower.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed, I took it from him and smiled.

"Wanna explain?" Kim asked confusedly.

"We used to date, and the other day he asked me to go back out with him" I explained, she nodded.

"Did you say yes?" Jerry asked, he sounded angry.

"I said I'd think about it" I said shrugging.

"But were dating" he said, I gave him a knowing look.

"You go out with other girls, I know you do. If you can then I can, but if I say yes then I can't date you anymore so I had to think it through" I said sadly, he nodded.

"I'm really sorry guys" Eddie said apologetically.

"It's okay Eddie, he's not gonna get away with it" Jack said firmly, the others nodded.

"Truman's gonna be sorry he messed with us" Milton said "When you poke a bear do you know what happens?" he asked, we all shook our heads "Seriously does anybody know?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

Later on...

Jack laid out a blue print of the mall on the table "Okay, our mission is to get into the security office and get the flash drive out of the safe. Let's go over the plan one more time" Jack said looking at us all.

"I'll get Truman out of the office and take him to the parking lot, and letting him shoot paint balls at me" Eddie said.

"You think he'll go for it?" Kim asked.

"I'm pretty sure" he said opening his shirt, there were paint splatters all over It.

"Once were inside I'll disarm the security system" Jack said.

"I'll crack the safe" Milton added.

"Out in the courtyard I'll distract the security guard" Kim said.

"And I'll, distract the guards dog" Jerry said smirking.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"See I don't know if you guys know this about me but uh, I was partially raised by wolves" he replied.

"That actually explains a lot" Kim said nodding.

"Check it" he said, he howled and a few seconds after wolf howls could be heard from outside "Those are my peeps" he said proudly, I smiled in amusement.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do" I pointed out.

"You can stay with Jerry, you know make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Jack said, I nodded.

Few Minutes After...

Kim had already started distraction and we sneaked in, she made the security guard do some embarrassing things and she motioned Jerry through. He ran over to the dog and worked his magic, I snuck by with Milton and Jack and while they went through I sat by the wall. The dog came over to me and licked my cheek, I quietly giggled and petted him.

"This dog is gorgeous" I whispered to Jerry who sat next to me.

"Like you then" he said, I smiled and faced him.

"You know I like you right?" I asked.

"Then why are you thinkin' about going back to Truman?" he asked confusedly, I sighed.

"It's difficult, I like you but we're just seeing each other we're not legit. And I have this whole history with him" I explained, he shuffled closer to me.

"Would this change anything?" he asked, I was about to ask what but he already leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and he slid his tongue in, I did the same and I felt his hand on my neck. Mine was on his shoulder and we were getting pretty into it.

"Hey lovebirds, we got the flash drive let's go" Jack whispered, I pulled away from him and slowly stood up. He faced the dog and I ran back to the dojo with Jack and Milton.

A While Later...

"Breaking into my father's office?! You guys are in so much trouble!" Truman said storming in.

"We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help a friend out" Jack said.

"I want that flash drive and I want it right now!" Truman demanded, this was one of the reasons I finished him.

"Alright alright we'll give it back, but first we've got another video we want you to see" Jack said, he led Truman over to the laptop.

"Bo, if you would" Jack said, I did some typing and clicking and it came up. I turned the screen and pressed play, it was a video of Truman having a super tantrum. His jaw dropped as he watched it.

"Yeah, we gotcha whole cry baby freak out" Eddie said chuckling.

"Doesn't feel so good when it's you, does it Truman?" Jack asked knowingly.

"If that thing gets out my life will be over!" he exclaimed "I'll be known as, Tantrum boy" he said staring off into the distance "Please tell me you won't post that video" he begged.

"We're not gonna post it, we're not like you Truman" Kim said shrugging.

"Hey how about I make you a deal, we destroy both videos and you never mess with us again. Deal?" Jack asked holding out his hand, Truman shook it.

"Deal just delete it please" he begged, I deleted the video and gave Eddie his laptop "You know I only melted down like that because I knew the camera was there" Truman said smiling...of course it was "I was just putting on a show" he said chuckling.

"Well shows over, when you mess with one of us. You mess with all of us" Eddie said nodding "Bye Truman" he said, the guys waved.

"Bye Eddie" he mumbled in reply "Hey maybe next week we can go paintballing..." he started.

"Get out" Eddie said, Truman sighed and walked to the entrance before turning around.

"Bo, can I talk to you a sec?" he asked, the guys looked at me and I nodded.

"Course" I said standing up and walking towards him.

"Did you think about my offer?" he asked, I nodded.

"I can't, I'm sorry. We had fun but it's over now" I said handing him the Lilly, he sighed and glanced at it.

"You know how long it's gonna take to get over you?" he asked annoyed, I giggled.

"You'll be fine, I'm not that hard to get over" I said rolling my eyes, I hugged him for one last time and he hugged back "I'll see you round" I said pulling away, he left the dojo and I went back over to the guys.

"You okay?" Kim asked, I nodded.

"Yeah" I replied shrugging.

"Has anyone seen Jerry?" Jack asked.

"Last time I saw him he was out on the courtyard" Kim said confused, I rolled my eyes and headed out.

"You know he's a boy right?" The security woman asked Jerry, I leaned against the wall and watched.

"This is really awkward" he said.

"It is for all of us" The woman said putting the leash on her dog, Jerry stood up and headed towards the dojo.

"Hey" I greeted, he jumped.

"Jesus Bo" he said holding onto the palm tree, I giggled.

"I told Truman no" I said crossing my arms, he looked up.

"You did?" he asked hopefully, I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah" I said quietly, he came over and put his hands on my waist.

"So you wanna go out? I'm making it official" he said, I nodded.

"Mhm" I said, he leaned in and we kissed again "Hey Jerry?" I asked pulling away, he nodded.

"Were you hitting on a dog?" I asked amused, he panicked.

"Um" he looked around nervously and I giggled.

"Don't worry bout it, could've been worse, you could have actually kissed him" I said walking into the dojo.


	4. Dojo Day Afternoon

In The Dojo...

"Alright guys stand back" Jack said, he split the board in half and I shrugged.

"What's the big deal Jack you've done that a thousand times" Jerry said.

"Wait for it" Jack said, he blew and the stand holding the board crumbled into a pile of rocks.

"Woah" We all said in awe.

"Man I'll give you a million bucks if you can do that to my cello" Eddie begged "Playa's don't play the cello" he said popping his collar.

"Well you're not a playa" Milton said doing the same only mockingly.

"I will be when I get rid of that dang cello" Eddie exclaimed, Milton rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get a smoothie" Eddie said leaving the dojo. There was a weird clinking noise coming from Rudy's office and I tilted my head.

"No don't you die on me not now! It's not you're time!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked confused...and a little worried.

"Rudy's toilet's clogged again" Jack explained, I nodded... now I felt fine. I heard a flushing noise and Rudy opened the door in some weird gear.

"Poor Murtle, I almost lost her. Twice I had to plunge her back to life" he panted, I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know if the toilets a boy or a girl?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Well you take the top off the tank, you reach your arm in and feel around..." Rudy was cut off by Milton...thankfully.

"Stop it! I think I'd rather hear about this in an awkward conversation with my father" he said looking disturbed.

"Rudy focus, the new owner of the mall's gonna be here any minute" Kim said shaking her head.

"Hey you guys gotta check this out!" Eddie shouted, we all walked over to see he had some sort of brochure in his hand "These brochures are all over the place, the new owners making some big changes" he announced.

"Wow, they finally moved the baby changing area out of the food court. And if you ask me? That was a big step in the right direction" Kim said relieved, I giggled and turned back to the brochure.

"No way! They're bringing in a captain corn dog" Eddie exclaimed, Jerry took the brochure.

"Oh snap, that's a classy joint. Yeah my sister got married in a captain corndog, the captain walked her down the plank himself" he said smiling.

"Wow look at that huge new parking lot" Milton said in awe.

"Wait a minute where's our dojo?" Rudy asked.

"There's a parking lot where our dojo should be" Eddie said.

"That ain't good" I said out loud.

Later On...

I was in the dojo helping Milton out with his bo staff moves when some kid came in, he was sucking up to his dad who I guessed was the new owner of the mall. The man went into Rudy's office with him and the kid turned to us.

"Hey I'm Jack how you doin?" Jack asked offering his hand, the kid completely ignored him and pranced around.

"So what do you losers do around this dump? Stand around and pretend to know karate?" he asked waving his hands around weirdly.

"Pretend to know karate? Check this out" Jerry said walking forward, he got ready to do something but straightened back up "Go ahead and show em Jack" he said, I rolled my eyes and the kid scoffed. We all turned to Jack who did one of his famous kicks, knocking the head off our training dummy. It bounced all the way into the nail salon opposite us.

"That was nothing, you guys wanna see some real karate moves? Watch this" The kid said, he took Milton's staff and started swinging it. He wasn't all bad until he smashed the trophy's on the shelf, he threw the staff and I caught it.

"What was that?" Rudy asked coming out of his office with the man.

"I can't believe it sir that girl just bust up all you're trophy's" The kid said pointing to me, I glared at him and he stepped back.

"Bo you are in big trouble" Rudy said, I shook my head.

"What it wasn't Bo it was Arthur!" Jack exclaimed, Arthur shrugged and Rudy smiled.

"Oh, well, accidents happen" he shrugged, we all gave him disbelieving looks "Thank you for teaching us that that spot is a dangerous place to keep trophy's" he said to Arthur. I went to lunge forward but someone stopped me.

"Calm down Bo" Kim said, I sighed in annoyance and settled on hitting my palm very threateningly with the staff.

"Everyone, please give our newest member Arthur a big Bobby Wasabi welcome" Rudy said. He, Arthur and the big guys started clapping. Jerry did too and I gave him a questioning look.

"What? I love clapping" he said smiling, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

The Next Day...

I walked into the dojo with a banana milkshake...I loved banana. I walked in just in time to see Kim give the dummy a huge kick, but Eddie was behind that Dummy, and got a bit pushed back "Kim take it easy" he said rubbing his chest.

"Sorry Eddie, I'm just so sick and tired of being looked at as 'just another pretty face'" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Welcome to my world sister" Jerry said, I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him "Oh come on you love it" he said winking, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I mean what's the point of being a reporter for the school T.V station, if Margaret Port think's I'm just another 'air head' Southern Bell that can't do real news" Kim said, I heard loud annoying laughter and I turned to see Arthur and an annoyed looking Jack.

"Oh you guys should of seen what we just did, it was like taking candy from a baby" Arthur said laughing.

"That's what you actually did Arthur, you took candy from a baby" Jack said, I threw the cup in the bin and resisted the urge to give Arthur a good beating.

"Hey, could I get in on that?" Jerry asked, he took a piece of candy from Arthur "Nothin' tastes better than something stolen from a baby" he said smiling, I took it from him and put the one end in my mouth "Hey, that's mine" he whined, I took it out of my mouth.

"Oh you love it" I said mocking his words from earlier, he sighed angrily and crossed his arms while Jack went into Rudy's office. I sat on the trophy counter which had some of the trophy's on it and enjoyed my candy, Jerry came over and put his hands on the counter either side of me "Hey" he said, I nodded in greeting. I let the other end of my candy hang from my mouth and he took it into his, it was like something from lady and the tramp to be honest. Our lips met softly and he pulled away.

"That was nice" he smirked, I nodded and his hands went to my thigh's. I could see the guys...minus Jack, behind him and they kept stealing glances at us. He pulled me forward so the front of our bodies were touching and he groaned, I tilted my head in confusion and he glanced down. I realized our lower parts were touching and I giggled.

"Sorry, am I teasing you?" I asked amused, he shook his head.

"Not one bit" he replied.

"Guys this is a public place can you hold it in until later?" Milton asked, I giggled and kissed Jerry's cheek before jumping down.

"Sure, I'm not an animal" I shrugged.

"Speak for yourself" Jerry said heading into the changing rooms.

The Day After...

We all walked into the dojo from the changing rooms and found a dummy with a red bow on top of it "What's this?" I asked surprised.

"I bought it, I know I've been a little bit of a jerk" Arthur said standing behind the dummy.

"A little bit of a jerk? That's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused" Jack said.

"What? Wait what'd I miss? I'm confused" Jerry said, I giggled.

"Look to show you that I'm not all bad, I got you guys this brand new state of the art punching dummy" Arthur said smiling...maybe he wasn't that bad.

"You know what Arthur? Maybe I had you wrong, that's a pretty cool move" Jack said...maybe he wasn't bad, but I was still mad at the kid for blaming the trophy thing on me.

"Alright that's more like it. Now I think I should be the one to brake this bad boy in, Wow!" Jerry exclaimed, I stood back and he punched the dummy. A boxing glove shot out of the dummy's stomach and hit Jerry in his stomach, he tumbled to the floor and I winced.

"Oh man that was good! I told you guys it was a punching dummy, you get it?" Arthur asked laughing.

"It's on dummy, it's on" Jerry whimpered crawling behind us, I knelt down.

"You okay?" I asked grimacing, he nodded.

"Mhmm, give me a sec babe" he said holding his stomach, I nodded and helped him up.

"No Kim, I want him all to myself" Eddie said turning, Milton stopped him.

"No Eddie, this one's all me" Milton said, he faced Arthur before turning back to us.

"Wait why can't Jack do this?" he asked sighing.

"Everyone stop" I said loudly "You should all calm yourselves, besides he hurt my boyfriend and blamed me for something he did. If anyone gets to bust this kid up it's me" I said grabbing my bo staff, Jack stood in front of me.

"No Bo, we all know you'll kill him. Breathe" he instructed holding my shoulders, I nodded and took a deep breath "Come one guys let's get to practice" Jack said after calming me down.

"Woah woah woah Jack, I got this. Since Rudy's not around and I outrank everyone. I'll lead the class" Arthur said, I started banging the stick against my hand again.

"You're really looking for a beating aren't you?" I asked angrily.

"Are you crazy? You don't outrank Jack" Eddie exclaimed.

"Really? See I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a green belt" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah, because your daddy bought it for you" Kim snapped, I smiled and put the staff back against the wall.

"Jack you don't know anything about karate, you're just a scrawny little skate rat" Arthur snapped, I turned around slowly in shock.

"And you're nothing, but a spoilt little poser" Jack said, we all snickered.

"Poser huh?" Arthur asked angrily, he ran at Jack but Jack threw him into the wall. His butt was stuck in the wall and I laughed "You're gonna be sorry you did that" Arthur exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Arthur's father asked walking into the dojo...uh oh.

"It's a good thing you're here dad, I was just sitting here praying and eating my vitamins when Jack threw me into this wall" Arthur said glaring at us.

"We had a deal Rudy, you said this was a warm safe environment where Arthur could learn karate and make friends" Mr Turner said.

"Jack, did you throw Arthur into our wall of friendship?" Rudy asked, we all nodded.

"Yeah they walked in when I was gonna hit him with my Bo staff of acceptance" I mumbled sarcastically to Kim, she snickered and Rudy pulled Arthur out of the wall.

"They don't do that to just anyone, they must really like you" Rudy said nervously "Don't you Jack?" Rudy asked shooting him a warning look.

"Rudy I didn't wanna fight him. He just came right at me" Jack explained.

"He came at you, you came at him it's like a big comin' 'atcha party" Rudy said smiling, we all stopped though when we saw Mr Turners glare "Alright back to training you loveable scamps" Rudy said, we nodded and got back to it.

"Rudy, this is unacceptable. I want Jack thrown out of your dojo" Mr Turner demanded.

"What?" We all shouted in sync.

"By-bye Jack" Arthur said snidely, I grabbed my bo staff again.

"Okay here we go, I'm nice so I'll be gentle when I shove this stick up you're butt" I said angrily, I went for Arthur but he hid behind his father while the others held me back.

"I want her thrown out too, she's too dangerous and aggressive" Mr Turner said, I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr Turner but that's not gonna happen" Rudy said shaking his head.

"Okay then, you have two hours to get out. You're standing on the site of my new parking lott, come on son" Mr Turner said before storming out with Arthur. A toilet on wheels came in and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's time for you're 3.20 appointment" It said in a female voice.

"Oh shut up" Rudy snapped.

"I get it, it's because I'm a toilet isn't it?" The toilet said going back into the office.

Later On...

"Hello my good people" I greeted going back into the dojo, I saw Jack with his bag and everyone had changed out of their training clothes.

"Bo, you're not leaving. I'm going to guard your locker" Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Too late darlin, all my stuff's back home" I said casually.

"When did you do that?" Milton asked confusedly.

"When you guys were changing" I shrugged.

"Look neither of you are going, sometimes in life a man has to decide what's really important" Rudy said, two men brought out his toilet and he snapped "No not my toilet! Take the kid's instead!" he said pushing us forward.

"Rudy!" Milton exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry but you've never sat on her" he replied.

"Yo we're not gonna take this man, we gotta fight the power" Jerry said shaking his head.

"Well while you guys do that, I'll be at home" I said turning around.

"You ain't going no where" Jerry said. He picked me up and brought me back over to them before letting me down, but keeping me pinned to his chest.

"Jerry's right, we gotta fight back. Like that guy on Myer Avenue who chained himself to that old oak tree so they wouldn't cut it down" Jack said.

"He stood his ground and saved that tree" Kim added.

"Till it fell over in a storm, destroyed my aunt Verna's house and then she had to move into my room. I've seen things no boy my age should see" Milton said staring off into the distance.

"You know what? you guys are onto something. What Turner's doing is wrong and we gotta fight back" Rudy exclaimed.

"What are you saying Rudy?" Jerry asked.

"I'm saying they can't tear down the dojo if I'm chained to that post" Rudy replied "And I will fight the fight for as long as it takes" he added.

3 Minutes Later...

"Get these thing's off me! I can't take it anymore! I'm going crazy!" Rudy exclaimed trying to remove the chains.

"It's only been 3 minutes sweetheart" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well if it's a great story why don't you cover it yourself?" Kim said before shutting her phone "That was Margaret, tryna give me another lame story to cover" she explained.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Big news in the cafeteria, apparently 'taco Tuesday' is now becoming 'Fajita Friday'" she shrugged.

"Yes! you slip the lunch lady a box of chocolates and a cat calendar. Oh you can move mounds baby" Milton exclaimed.

"All this talk about food is getting me hungry, I'm going over to Honey buns to hook us up" Eddie said.

"No you can't go out there man, that's just what they want. You go out that door it's like we've given up" Jerry told him.

"Well eventually were gonna need something to eat" Kim pointed out.

"You know, our air vent connects with the nail salon. Those ladies are always snacking on something" Eddie said.

"Yeah but, who's skinny enough to fit through that vent?" Jerry asked, he looked at Eddie who looked at Kim who looked at Jack who looked at Rudy who looked at Milton who looked at me.

"I'm a flight risk" I shrugged rolling my eyes.

"Okay I'll do it" he sighed. He got himself ready an' Jack and Jerry lifted him up by his feet, Milton was sucked through the vent when a fan came on which I guess made it easier for him.

We were all just sat at the entrance of the dojo and I was getting bored "Oh look, Turner just showed up with some people" Jack said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whoop di doo" I said sarcastically, Jerry glared at me before looking back through the window.

"Attention dojo squatters, you have 5 minutes to get out we are bringing in a wrecking ball" Turner said through one of those microphone things.

"You don't scare us Turner!" Rudy shouted.

"That whole bring in a wrecking ball thing, it's the oldest trick in the book" he said casually, I was lying on the floor and I looked out the window.

"Hey sensei, they just brought in the wrecking ball" I said boredly.

"What? Unchain me you fools!" he exclaimed.

"We can't, you gave the keys to Milton" Jerry said.

"What? No it can't end like this, I never sat in a hot tub full of pudding. Oh wait yes I did, no that was custard" Rudy said thinking to himself.

"Nothing brings the crowd out like a wrecking ball, they're totally on our side" Jerry said smiling "You can feel the love" he exclaimed, people started chanting knock it down and I sighed.

"Oh I'm feelin it Jerry" I said sarcastically... I didn't know what was wrong with me, I was feeling a little snappy.

Jerry opened the door "Why don't you guys shut your pie holes?" he shouted before coming back in.

"You guys, I just realized. I'm right in the middle of a big story, five kids from our school fighting at great justice" Kim said dramatically.

"Kim you better get out there, your friend Margaret Port just showed up" Jack said.

"Oh no she didn't, not today Margaret not today!" Kim shouted while leaving the dojo.

"There's one gone, only four to go" I said loudly.

"What's with you Bo? Ever since you came back here you've been nothing but bitchy" Jerry said annoyed, I sighed.

"I'm upset, my favourite place in the world is getting torn down. I'm sorry it just comes out" I said sitting up, he sighed and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't know you felt like that" he said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well I do, some of my best memories are in here" I replied smiling in thought.

"In two minutes we're turning this place into a parking Lott" Turner announced, I sighed angrily.

"I'm going out there" Jerry declared, he pecked my lips quickly before leaving the dojo. I watched through the window to see what he was doing "All right I've got some demands people. Now we're gonna need a big bag of cheeseburgers, some fries, some juice boxes and uh...throw in some of those glow in the dark straws. They make drinking fun yo!" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes.

"Your demands stink!" Some random guy shouted, the crowd agreed with him.

"I wasn't finished" Jerry whined shaking his head "And uh, I'm also gonna need some helicopters flown by supermodels" he said, my eyes widened.

"Now those are some demands!" The guy shouted, the crowd started cheering and I laughed "Yeah now who's with me? Wasabi!" Jerry shouted, the crowd started chanting with him and I saw the wrecking ball come down. It started moving and everyone went quiet, Jerry ran back in "Yo Arthur's lost it you guys, a few more swings and this dojo's history" he said sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" Eddie asked, I stood up.

"I got this" Jack said running out, the ball started getting closer and closer so we huddled up with Rudy. The ball was about to swing into us so I closed my eyes and waited...nothing happened. Everyone started cheering and I sighed in relief as Mr Turner came running in.

"Is everyone okay in here?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Look Turner, you win. Just go ahead and take your dojo back, put up your parking lot but you know what? We;re proud, and we will hold our heads high" Rudy said lifting his arms, the chains fell down and I giggled "Really? Hands over the head that's all it took" he said annoyed. The door opened and Jack dragged Arthur in.

"I think this belongs to you" Jack said to Mr Turner.

"Arthur, how could you do something like this? I've given you everything" Turner said shaking his head.

"Yeah maybe that's the problem" I said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Turner asked.

"Well this dojo may not be much, but it's built on the principals of discipline and respect. Something your son obviously doesn't have" I said honestly, the guys looked at me in shock and I smirked "Yeah that's right, I ain't just another pretty face" I said placing a hand on my hip.

"Blah Blah Blah, look can we just knock down the little dump now dad?" Arthur asked.

"No, she's right" Turner said, Arthur looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Rudy, your dojo can stay" Turner said, we cheered and I jumped up on Jerry so my legs went around his waist. He kept me up by putting his hands on my butt and we turned to Turner an' Arthur "Arthur, get in the car. You're grounded" Turner said firmly.

"Grounded? What does that even mean?" Arthur asked confused.

"I think you're about to find out, By-Bye Arthur" Jack said waving, they both left and I got down from Jerry.

"Jack, what you did was incredible" Rudy said in awe.

"Wasn't Just me, we all did it" Jack said motioning to us.

"Wait a minute, has anyone seen Milton?" Jack asked, I shrugged.

"Not really, he's probably fine though" I said casually, they nodded in agreement.

"And Rudy, I'm sorry about going to attack Arthur. Sometimes my anger goes a bit wild when people I love are threatened" I explained, he nodded.

"It's not your fault" Jack reassured.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna try and stay calm from now on" I said proudly, they nodded and my phone beeped loudly. It was a text from some jealous girl who had a crush on Jerry...she said that I looked fat in something I wore last week "Oh no she didn't! It is on like donkey kong!" I shouted angrily while storming out of the dojo.


	5. Swords and Magic

In The Dojo

"Guys, huge problem. Kelsey Vargas the coolest girl in school is on her way down here" Jerry said panicked, I laughed.

"Don't panic, we've trained for this. Guys bust out the emergency deodorant" Jack said running to his bag, I rolled my eyes.

"Um, aren't you two dating?" Kim asked pointing to me and Jerry, I nodded.

"Yeah, but last night I bet him ten dollars he couldn't get a date with Kelsey Vargas" I explained, she nodded in understanding.

"I don't need deodorant" Jerry said.

"We all need it, we're teenage boys" Milton shrugged.

"I don't take any chances, I'm wearing a necklace of air freshners right now" Eddie admitted, he pulled them out of his shirt and I gave him a curious look "This week I'm alpine meadow" he said dreamily, Jerry turned to me and Kim.

"I told Kelsey I was a martial arts expert and the youngest sensei ever" he said, I tilted my head and Rudy handed Jerry a helmet "Oh Rudy, Kelsey's on her way dude please hook me up with that black belt" Jerry begged.

I went into the bathroom for a minute and when I came back out I saw Kelsey walk into the dojo "So these are your students that fear and respect you?" she asked Jerry, he nodded.

"Yes, we are. And I'm about to respect and fear the living grits out of him right now" Kim said.

"No not my grits, I'm gonna need my grits" Jerry replied nervously, Kim took his arm and flipped him onto his back. We all winced and he stood up "Yeah, I'd say you got that move down pretty well" he said blinking "Okay you guys take five, Kelsey and I are gonna get a fro yo" he said walking over to her, he put his arm around Rudy and Kelsey looked lost.

"Don't worry, he's a little dizzy give it a few minutes" I said to her reassuringly, she nodded.

"So you're Bo right?" she asked curiously.

"The one and only" I replied, she nodded again.

"Wanna hang out later?" she asked, I nodded.

"Sure" I said shrugging, she left the dojo and Kim turned to me.

"Aren't you jealous?" she asked motioning to the door, I shook my head.

"No, I trust him enough to go on the date but not carry on with her. Besides if this goes the way I hope it will they'll never get to that date" I said hopefully, Kim nodded and we started our practice.

Next Day At School...

"Kim in the future lets respect Jerry enough not to embarrass him in front of girls he's lying to" Jack said, I was sat on the stair wall reading a book while listening in on the guy's conversation.

"Thank you Jack, it's called decency Kim" Jerry said babyishly, I heard a strange trumpet noise and I looked to see Milton come down the hall in a king suit holding a small trumpet.

"All hail Miltonius, the newly crowned King of Nurnia!" he shouted.

"See Milton, this is why you had to go to spring formal with the bio lab skeleton" Jack said standing in front of him.

"I'll have you know that Bone-ita is an excellent dancer" Milton said defensively.

"Hey I know what's going on. It's that time of year when all the nerds come out to play swords and magic in the park" Eddie said in thought.

"Or if it rains we use the bingo hall at the senior centre, we tear it up!" Milton exclaimed.

"Hey Jerry" Kelsey greeted as she walked passed, he pushed passed Milton and smiled her way.

"Hey Kelsey, I was just talkin' to this kid I've never seen before, I don't even know his name. Right Milton?" he said, he sighed in annoyance afterwards "Really Jerry?" he asked himself.

"I'm lookin' forward to getting my ten dollars" I said smirking, he pouted and sat down.

"Guys big news, this year you're all gonna participate in the battle with me" Milton said.

"What happened to all your other friends? You know, the ones that throw up when me and Bo try to talk to 'em" Kim said grimacing slightly.

"Well, this year things are a little complicated. Francis has a bassoon recital, Jeffrey is a finalist in the math's Olympics and Lewis got grounded for teaching his cockatiel bard words" Milton explained.

"Dude we're not gonna be a part of your nerd fest" Jerry said...I could've hit him right there. Milton chuckled.

"Very funny Jerry, nerd fest is in Minneapolis in October" Milton said, I got down from my wall and walked towards Milton.

"I'll probably be there" I replied smiling, Milton nodded and turned back to the guys.

"The thing is Milton, a bunch of dudes in tights running around the woods beating each other senseless with foam swords, just isn't our thing" Jack shrugged.

"Well it's my thing, and I wanna share this moment with my best friends" Milton replied.

"I don't know, I just quit the cello and threw out my panda bear backpack, I'm just starting to get cool" Eddie said playing with his basketball.

"Come on, just give it a chance" Milton begged, I glanced at the time and realized I had to go.

"Hey Milton, I'll try and show up. You got me the cool costume right?" I asked hopefully, he nodded.

"Yup, your usual" he reassured, he took my hand and kissed my knuckles "Good day my lady" he said afterwards, I noticed the guys looking at us shocked.

"See you on the battlefield my king" I said, I winked at the guys before walking to my class.

Later On Outside the dojo...

I walked out of the dojo with the guys and Jerry came around the corner dancing "Hey guys, check it out I smoothed everything out with Kelsey. I promised her I would never lie to her again and I got a date with her this afternoon" he said, the guys cheered for him and I turned to go back into the dojo "My money please Bo" I heard. I turned around slowly and nervously played with my hands.

"See, here's the thing. I don't have the money on me, but I could probably get it to you by tomorrow" I lied...he knew I was lying apparently.

"Nice try" he said, I rolled my eyes and handed him the money.

"Nerd Alert" Eddie called, I turned around and saw Sydney come over to us with his two friends. They were in their battle gear.

"Greetings, we are the dark knight's. Warriors known for being brave and ferocious" he said dramatically.

"Ferocious? Sydney you cried in science when your fruit fly died" Kim said giggling.

"That fruit fly left behind 3 thousand babies" he said defensively "Milton said he put together a band of loyal warriors that would finally capture our grail and defeat us, like that's going to happen" he scoffed, he started trying to do some evil laugh but it was a fail.

"Dude, that evil laugh is so not working" Jack said, Sydney muttered something to his friend before turning back to us.

"Are you in the battle this year Bo?" he asked, I nodded and folded my arms "I shall destroy thee" he said menacingly.

"Say what?" Eddie squeaked, I turned around.

"Don't worry I got this" I said stepping forward.

"Thou can never destroy me, thy should know better than that" I replied, he glared.

"With only thee and Milton, thy will never destroy me or capture my grail" he snapped, I tilted my head.

"Thou is a zoun" I said, they gasped and I smirked "Oh yeah, go there I did" I said, they walked away and I turned around to see the guys with confused faces.

"So that's what geek speak sounds like" Eddie said, I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, guys Milton called us his loyal warriors. Now he and Bo are gonna be out there all alone fighting a bunch of dweebs hyped up on honey bugs" Jack said.

"Jack are you saying we should go to the park and help him? Because my aunt Charlotte is coming in from uh...Charlotte, and we're gonna go watch Charlotte's web" Kim tried, we all gave her a look and she sighed "Wow I am not good at lying" she said sitting down.

"Look Milton's always been there for us. Jerry, what about the time you tried to get Bo jealous by making her think you were dating a cheerleader? Who helped you out?" Jack asked...I remembered that, it was not a good day for me.

"The cheerleader was Milton?" I asked with wide eyes, they nodded and I suddenly felt stupid for getting jealous back then.

"Wow you're right, he was there for me. Hey did you know Brian Donnely actually asked him out?" Jerry asked, I shook my head in amusement.

"Eddie what about you? You hate going to visit your nana" Jack said.

"That's because she always wants to do things to my hair" Eddie whined...he had no hair though.

"Who always goes with you?" Jack asked knowingly, Eddie looked guilty for a minute.

"Sometimes I think nana loves him more than me, and I'm okay with that" he replied smiling.

"And Kim, what about that time at the St Patrick's day concert when you lost your voice? Who got you through that?" Jack asked, she nodded and glanced down.

"Guys, I think you know what we have to do" Jack said, I clicked my tongue.

"Well okay, I'm going to get changed. We don't have long until Milton's battle, and your costumes are in the locker no one uses" I told them before going into the dojo.

5 Minutes Later...

I had finished changing before the others so I was sat outside in the court playing with my sword, Eddie and Jack soon came out "Seriously? Is this really what we have to do?" Eddie asked annoyed, I giggled and stood up.

"Wow, lookin good Bo" Jack remarked, I smirked. When Kim and Jerry came out I laughed.

"Come on, let's go to the park" he muttered.

"I don't get it, why do I have to be the princess?" Kim asked annoyed.

"I am not swapping" Eddie said putting his hands up, she sighed and glanced at my clothes "See, Bo look's amazing and we look stupid" she said motioning to me, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys Milton's waiting" I said amused, we started walking and Jerry paused to look at an old woman.

"Hey lady, eyes up here 'kay" he said, she looked away and I shivered in disgust "Oh, these sexy legs are a curse" he said, I smiled and followed him away.

In The Woods...

"I can't take this anymore! It's hot, my feet are killing me and these elf ears are starting to get sweaty" Eddie whined, he pulled off an elf ear and squeezed it... a lot of sweat came off it but I actually wasn't that hot.

"You don't get to complain, we could've stayed on the path to the battle field but no! You knew a shortcut through the woods" Jack snapped, he grabbed Eddie's elf ear "This isn't a shortcut Eddie!" he shouted into it before handing it back to Eddie.

"Relax, I'm an explorer scout. I was trained to navigate by the stars" Eddie replied calmly, Kim started banging her plastic gold thingy against her palm threateningly.

"Oh I can help you see the stars" she said angrily, she lunged for Eddie but we kept her back.

"Come on guys we have to focus, Milton's battle starts in half hour" Jack said.

"Hey, it's a ground hog" Jerry said crouching down in front of a porcupine "Well you're a cute little fella aren't you" he said in a baby voice.

"That's not a groundhog Jerry, that's a porcupine and I wouldn't get too close to it either" Jack warned.

"Thank you Jack, but I think I know the difference between a groundhog and a porcupine" Jerry said turning back around, there was a strange noise and Jerry stood up. I saw he had all spikes in his face and winced "This dumb groundhog thinks he's a porcupine" he said "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go over there" he said, he walked away screaming and I rolled my eyes.

Few Minutes Later...

We all came through a bush and the guys looked pretty roughed up, I was fine but that was because I went last so they got hit first "Where were you?" Eddie said when Kim came up next to us.

"Let's just say I did something I've never had to do before and hope I won't ever have to do again" she said, I pulled a leaf out of her hair and she thanked me.

"You know what I just realized? I have a GPS on my phone, I'll get us out of these woods" Jack said pulling out his phone.

"No, I said I'll get us out and I will" Eddie said taking Jack's phone "Explorer scouts don't rely on GPS" he added, he and Jack started fighting over the phone until it flew into a log.

"Now you happy? My phone just flew into that log" Jack exclaimed.

"Relax, I'll get it" Eddie reassured, he put his hand in and I realized something... the log looked similar to a beehive "Hey I got it! Think you got a call it's starting to buzz" Eddie said moving his hand around, I walked back slowly until I was behind a tree.

"My phones not buzzing, that's a beehive" Jack said, I ducked behind my tree and heard a lot of yelling. Then suddenly a thud, the buzzing noise disappeared and I glanced to see Jack knocked out on the floor. Eddie popped up from inbetween two bushes and he was covered in mud while Kim and Jerry came out from the trees.

"I think I lost 'em" Eddie said relieved.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked.

"I had a little mud situation" he replied, Jack stood up and I walked out from behind the tree.

"Wow I really hit my head, is there a bump?" he asked, he turned around and his forehead was practically sticking out.

"Just a teenie one" Kim squeaked.

"Dude your forehead is jacked up" Jerry said grimacing, Jack felt it and started panicking.

"Oh come on were almost there" I said rolling my eyes and walking away.

5 Minutes Later...

The bees had come back and I had just stopped running with Jerry and Jack "Where are the others?" I asked glancing around.

"Oh, Kim got her hair caught in a thorn bush, Eddie's tryna get her out" Jerry explained, the kid himself came through and faced us.

"It took a while, but I finally got Kim's head outta that bush. Luckily I had my explorer scout pocket knife" he said smiling, Kim came through and I covered my mouth in shock and amusement... her hair was crazy.

"Guys, the battlefields right over there c'mon" she said jogging over into the field.

"Eddie, even if you make it out of this battle alive Kim's gonna kill you" Jack shrugged, I giggled and followed him. I got there in time to see Sydney with Milton on the floor at sword point, Jack threw his double headed axe and it hit Sydney on the hand causing him to drop the sword.

"Ow! who threw that?" he asked, we all ran onto the battlefield and the other team retreated to their side.

"You guys made it!" Milton exclaimed happily.

"This may not be our thing, but if it means something to you then we're with you King Miltonius" Jack said.

"Thank you, who's the dude with the punked out mullet?" Milton said motioning to Kim, she looked at us confused.

"Alright guys, hands in" Jack said, we put our hands on top of each other "We got us a grail to capture" he finished, we shouted wasabi and I pulled out my sword.

"Charge!" Milton shouted, we ran down the hill and someone came at me. I blocked his sword before spinning and slashing his chest, he fell to the floor and I saw Milton heading for the grail. I followed him and Sydney backed him onto the swing.

"Milton kick!" I shouted, he sat on it and I pulled his swing back before letting go. He swung forward and kicked Sydney before jumping off the swing and landing next to me, Milton grabbed a pole and used it to hurdle over the army before running up the hill to the grail. Two more guys came at me and I stepped back a bit until I hit something, I spun around and sighed in relief when I found it was Jerry.

"Back to back?" he asked knowingly, I nodded. He turned and we linked arms, he bent forward and I was lifted. He spun around and I kicked away the guys around us before flipping over his back and landing in front of him.

"Not bad for a guy in a skirt" I remarked shrugging, he went to say something but moved me out of the way and slashed some kid behind me. I turned to see how the others were doing and I saw Milton running to our side of the field, he seemed to be chasing something and I looked to see Sydney's grail flying through the air. Everybody watched intently and it nearly hit the floor...but Milton caught it in time "Yes!" I screamed.

"Victory!" Milton shouted, we all cheered and ran to our side. I saw Sydney go to move.

"Hey Sydney!" I called, everyone looked at me and Sydney spun around "I kicked thou's butt baby!" I shouted, the guys laughed and I hugged Milton.

"Way to go Milton, you did it" Jack exclaimed.

"No Jack, we did it" Milton said smiling.

"Here you go Milton, you've earned you're gra..." Kim paused as she stared at her reflection in the cup and screeched loudly "What happened to my hair?" she asked, she glanced at us all before glaring at Eddie "Eddie, you are so dead!" she shouted, she handed me the cup before chasing after him. She gave him a good beating and I flinched.

"Here you go, My King" I said handing Milton the grail.

"Thank you Bo, it was good fighting with you" he said taking the cup, I smiled and turned back to watch Kim beating Eddie.

The Next Day In The Dojo...

"Thanks guys I know you were embarrassed by those costumes" Milton said, I scoffed.

"Embarrassed? I think I had half the guys in that battle watching me, I rocked that costume" I said proudly.

"Well anyway, you'll never have to wear them again and no one at school will ever have to know" he reassured.

"You're right Milton, they don't. But they will" Jack said smirking, I rolled my eyes.


	6. Road To Wasabi

I ran into the dojo...well as fast as someone can in heels "Sorry I'm late did you start yet?" I asked panicked, they all looked at me and I saw Rudy holding frame.

"It's okay Bo, Kim just gave me her present. It's a signed picture of Bobby Wasabi!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"How did you get that?" I squeaked.

"I have my ways" she replied flipping her hair, I grabbed Jack and pulled him over to the trophy stand "Dude, you have to let me in on your gift. I'll do anything" I begged, he sighed.

"I don't have anything either" he replied nervously, I sighed and turned to the others.

"Okay you two, time to rock my world" Rudy said, I glanced at Jack.

"We got you something together actually" I said slowly.

"Yeah, and yah know... we were um... thinking, everybody knows how much you love Bobby Wasabi. And we thought to ourselves, what could be better than a picture right?" Jack asked motioning to it.

"Only the man himself" Rudy said, I nodded "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying? You found a way to get Bobby Wasabi down here so I could meet him?" Rudy exclaimed... I didn't know what to say.

"Yes" Jack said slowly, my eyes widened before going back to normal.

"The founder of this dojo, an international movie star, someone who hasn't been seen in public in 20 years is coming to see me?" Rudy asked excitedly, I placed a hand on my hip.

"20 years, really? Man daddy gotta get a life" I said, everyone gave me a strange look.

"I still can't believe it" Rudy said breaking everyone's focus on me.

"None of us can believe it Jack" Kim said knowingly.

"Let's get this party started" Milton exclaimed, I turned around and saw him swinging a bo staff around. I ducked down and the guys tried to stop him.

Next Day At School...

I walked into school the next day rather confident, I asked my dad to come in for Rudy's birthday and he said yes...well, after I promised him a chocolate cake "Hey Bo" Eddie said as I walked into class, he was looking over something and I decided to be nosy.

"Watcha doin?" I asked.

"Me, Milton and Jerry spent the whole night in his garage making a comeback movie for Bobby Wasabi. Yah know, since you and Jack got him to the dojo an all" he said, I nodded.

"And what's it about?" I asked.

"It's called Paranhapus" he said dramatically, I nodded and leaned back in my seat suddenly losing interest.

Later On Outside The Dojo...

"We paid your cousin 50 buck to make a model of Paranahpuss, and this is what we get' Eddie exclaimed... it looked like he made the thing himself.

"You should be happy he gave us a deal, I mean he took our vision and brought it to life" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes and relaxed into my seat.

"Dude, we can't show this thing to Bobby 's a joke" Eddie said.

"No, you know what's a joke? That hacky ending you wrote, it ruined our movie" Jerry said glancing at the script.

"No, my ending is perfect! No one could even see it coming" Eddie replied defensively.

"Of course they can't see it coming, how does a walrus operate a hand glider?" Milton asked, Eddie shrugged.

"Yah know what? Here's what we thing of your ending" Jerry said, he ripped the page out and tore it up in front of Eddie.

"That's it" Eddie said angrily, he jumped on Jerry and they started fighting. Milton joined in and when Jack and Kim saw they broke 'em up.

"What is going on?" Jack asked.

"This Bobby Wasabi movie is tearing us apart" Milton said, Kim pulled Jack off to the side and the guys all looked annoyed.

"Guys, you remember how me and Bo said Bobby was coming down to our dojo?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" they all replied in unison.

"Well the truth is..." he started, I jumped up and threw my hand over his mouth.

"Dude" I hissed.

"Hey beef meats! Who do you think you are?" I heard Jerry shout, I turned around and smirked. The man threw a meatball at Jerry's fork "I am Bobby Wasabi" he said dramatically, he turned around and walked into the dojo.

"Wow" The guys said slowly, they ran into the dojo and I slowly followed.

"Rudy, your birthday presents here! It's Bobby Wasabi" Jack exclaimed smiling.

"You wanna know why he's here? Because when me and Bo say we deliver, oh we deliver" Jack said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"That's a great joke, you get some big Betty to squeeze into a dress and wobble in here saying he's Bobby Wasabi?" Rudy said, the guys all tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't. I sat down and watched the scene play out.

"You don't think I am Bobby Wasabi?" my dad asked doing some karate move.

"No mam or sir I do not" Rudy replied, I snickered.

"That is it" dad exclaimed, he started fighting but Rudy got him down.

"Rudy this really is no joke, that's Bobby Wasabi!" Jack exclaimed, Rudy finally noticed and they all helped him up.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, welcome to my dojo" Rudy said nervously.

"This is not your dojo, this is my dojo and you are fired" Dad said, he flipped his hair and walked out.

Next Day At Home...

I was in the main room with my dad and he was eating my cake "Sorry about yesterday daddy" I said apologetically, he shrugged and took another bite of his hotdog. The little alarm went off and my dad groaned.

"Will you go check it out Bo?" he asked, I nodded and pulled my scarf over my mouth and nose before leaving the room. After wondering through the hall I finally found the spot. I also found Jerry on the floor, Milton hanging by his underwear and Eddie suck in a painting, I tapped the ninja on the shoulder and he bowed for me.

"Good work, take them back to dad's room" I instructed, two more ninja's came and dragged the boys to dad's room. I followed them but made sure they didn't know it was me... it wasn't hard, the scarf I was wearing covered the lower half of my face so only my eyes were showing and my hair too. It was important that when people broke into our home they wouldn't know who I was, dad was awesome when it came to me wanting to be normal.

"You boys are in so much trouble, you broke into my house which means when I call the police, you are going to jail" Dad said sitting in his big chair "Take them away" Dad demanded...I got nervous, I didn't want my best friends and boyfriend going to jail.

"Parada!" I shouted stepping forward, the ninja's stopped and I whispered something in my dad's ear. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the boys.

"It seems you have a friend on the other side boy's" Dad said, the boys gave him confused looks and I decided to tell them. I pulled off my scarf and their jaw's dropped.

"Bo?" Milton exclaimed in shock, I nodded.

"You live here?" Eddie asked, I nodded again.

"Why?" Jerry asked confusedly, I giggled.

"You guys don't know my last name do you?" I asked, they all shook their heads "My last name's Wasabi, I'm Bobby Wasabi's daughter" I explained, their eyes widened this time.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jerry asked trying to come over, the ninja's held him there.

"Lo dejó ir" I said, they released him and he walked over.

"Bo?" he asked, I sighed.

"Well, my dad was basically your hero. And I didn't want you guys to like me because my dad was basically the reason the dojo was built, I was scared I guess" I replied quietly, he nodded in understanding and took my hands.

"Look, yeah we would've thought you were awesome. But if you had just told us after we got to meet you then it wouldn't matter" he said...I realized he was right.

"I know, the closer I got to telling you guys the harder it became" I explained shrugging.

"Well we all know now right?" he asked, I nodded and he leaned in.

"Don't even think about it" My dad said loudly, we both flinched and turned to him.

"Sorry daddy" I said nervously, he nodded.

"Wow, it's a good thing he didn't throw us in jail. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to show him his comeback movie" Milton said, my dad looked up at him curiously.

"It just so happens we made the greatest movie of your career" Jerry added.

"It's something called, Bobby Wasabi vs Piranhapus" Eddie said dramatically, Milton ran up next to him.

"It's half Piranha, half Octopus" Milton said.

"So it's a little piranha with eight tentacles?" my dad asked, Jerry popped up on his other side.

"Try a giant Octopus with vicious piranha teeth at the end of each tentacle" he explained, my dad chuckled excitedly.

"Oh, I wanna fight that thing so bad I can taste it!" he exclaimed "Uh no, that's a little sausage juice left in my mustache" he added, I grimaced and nearly gagged.

About 10 Minutes Later...

"…Your hand's reaching out to the tentacle, a tentacle you will never see again" Milton said with effect, I rolled my eyes from my seat as my dad and the ninjas cried.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" Dad said through his tears, the boys nodded proudly and another alarm went off.

"Either security's been breached...or my pie is ready" Dad said hopefully, Jack and Kim bust through the doors and dad set the ninjas on them. The boys hid behind a pillar and I ran up to my dad. After a bit they defeated all the ninjas, but the ninjas soon jumped up and overpowered them "Hang on a second" Dad said, he walked down in front of Jack and I sat in his seat "That was a perfect flying dragon kick" he said.

"My grandfather taught it to me" Jack explained smiling.

"Well I can think that your grandfather wouldn't approve of you breaking into my house" Dad said.

"No, but he would approve of me standing up for my sensei" Jack said.

"Your sensei called me a man lady" Dad said, I rolled my eyes.

"It's an honest mistake, you got a ponytail and that thing you're wearing kind of looks like a dress" Jack admitted.

"It's a Kaftan, it's breathable wrinkle free and great for those on the go days" Dad said smirking.

"Mr Wasabi, what was the one thing all you're movies had?" Jack asked, I pulled my scarf up again.

"Chicks, explosions and a sassy orangutan sidekick" Dad said proudly.

"Everyone loved Dr Banana's" Jack said, everybody agreed before getting back to the term we were on "But your movies also had you, a man that lived by the Wasabi code. That's the code sensei Rudy still lives by" he said, he and the guys said the Wasabi code "Bobby look, Rudy's far from perfect. But he's more than just a great sensei, he's our friend. Do the right thing and give him his job back" he said, my dad gave him a small smile and music blasted out. A man who looked similar to Elvis danced into the room, grabbed the toilet plunger and danced back out.

"Okay who is that guy?" Kim asked after he left.

"I have no idea, I'm just glad that you could see him too" Dad replied nervously, he turned to us all "Okay, I will give him his job back tomorrow morning. Right now I have to get some sleep and get rid of a dancing dude" he said, they all nodded and he turned to me "Bethany, will you show them out?" he asked, I nodded and motioned them to follow me.

I led them to the front door and no one said anything, then again Jack and Kim didn't know it was me "So we'll see you in the dojo tomorrow Bo?" Milton asked, I nodded and Kim an' Jack exchanged a confused look. I pulled off my scarf and they both wore shocked expressions.

"What?" Kim squeaked, I shrugged.

"In a nutshell, I'm Bobby Wasabi's daughter and my real name is Bethany, bye" I said waving, Milton and Eddie dragged my two confused friends off and Jerry stayed behind "Hi" I said quietly, he didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed me, I put my hands on his neck and he placed his on my waist. They travelled down to my butt and I giggled, I pulled away and he looked proud of himself "Do we have school tomorrow?" I asked, he shook his head "Wanna stay over?" I asked, he nodded quickly and we kissed again.


	7. All The Wrong Moves

"Guys! I got us the opportunity of a lifetime, we're gonna be rich" Jerry said after running into the cafeteria.

"For the last time, your mom's car has a leak. There's no oil under your house" Milton exclaimed, I giggled.

"No I signed us up for the dance competition at the mall. Check it" he said showing us the flyer.

"Wow first prize is a thousand dollars" Kim said nodding.

"It's not just about the money, I've always loved dancing. You know when I was a baby my mom hung a disco ball over my crib" Jerry said, Jack stood up chuckling.

"Did it ever fall on you're head?" he asked, I shook my head in amusement.

"Did what ever fall on my head?" Jerry asked confused, I rolled my eyes.

"Jerry, that sounds great. But we're not a dance crew" Eddie pointed out.

"I have the skills and I'll teach you the moves, and if we work hard we can win this together" Jerry replied, I stood up and grabbed my bag pack.

"Sorry guys I gotta do something" I said quickly, I speed-walked out of the cafeteria and went straight to the school yard bench to finish my lunch.

Falafel Phil's...

I walked into Phil's shop and spotted Jerry and Jack "Hey guys" I said sitting next to Jerry, he nodded in greeting.

"Hey, where did you go lunch time?" Jack asked...I tried to think of something to say, and I had to do it fast.

"Had to phone my dad for something...you know how he gets" I replied shrugging, they both nodded.

"Hey is it just me or are these Falafel balls greasier than usual?" Jack asked, he picked up a falafel ball and squeezed. Grease flooded out and I shuddered in disgust.

"No that look's about right" Jerry said as I grimaced "Yo check it out, that's Dan Brennon. He's the best dancer at our school, they call him smooth" he said, I glanced at the doorway to the place before quickly averting my eyes.

"Oh god" I groaned, I hid my face behind my hand and the boys shot me questioning looks.

"What you know him?" Jack asked pointing his thumb towards the door, I grabbed his hand and brought it down.

"Don't point or he's gonna see us and come over" I hissed, Jack shrugged.

"Why is that a problem?" Jerry asked curiously, I bit my lip nervously.

"I may have, dated him once" I admitted, his eyebrows raised.

"Just out of my sheer curiosity is there anyone you in our school you haven't dated?" he asked a little annoyed, I glared.

"Yes actually, I don't date girls" I said, he threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Anyway why do they call him smooth, because of his dance moves?" Jack asked curiously.

"And his skins crazy soft. Yo were talking velvet" Jerry said dramatically, I shook my head.

"You ain't wrong there" I chuckled, he shot my a glare and shrugged innocently.

"Hey Jerry" Dan greeted leaning against out table, he turned his gaze to Jack.

"Jack" Jack shrugged, Dan grunted in acknowledgement before finally noticing me.

"How you doing?" he asked flirtily, I shrugged.

"Good, you?" I asked slightly nervous, he nodded.

"I'm alright" he replied before turning to Jerry "I heard you karate clowns signed up for the dance contest. You know my crew the step brothers win every year" he shrugged.

"Yeah I know, just cuz you win every year doesn't mean other people shouldn't try" Jerry replied, Dan scoffed.

"Yeah, it kinda does. See I suggest you leave the dancing to us and stay in your little karate club" he said before turning around, Jack turned in his seat.

"You know we're not just a karate club, we also offer free counselling to people with bad nicknames. You should stop by and see us...smooth" he said mockingly before turning back to us, I smiled and Dan walked back over.

"You guys are just going to embarrass yourselves, you might be able to move. But can you move like smooth?" he asked backing up. He stood in the middle of the café and showed us some pretty awesome dance moves. That was actually one of the reasons I fell for him, the amazing dancing.

He walked out and I sighed in annoyance "Yo I can move like smooth, it's just a split. Check it" Jerry said getting out of his seat. He stood a few feet and slid down into a split like Dan had, but this time I heard something rip. Jack and I chuckled.

"I think your pants just ripped" Jack said amused, Jerry popped his head up with a pained expression.

"That wasn't my pants" he groaned, Jack and I both winced.

The Next Day...

I was on my way to the dojo for some meeting with the guys when my phone started ringing "Hello?" I asked...it was my mom, oh great.

_"Hi Bethany just wanted to see how you were"_ she said, I rolled my eyes...my ass mom.

"I'm doing good mom, you done now because I got stuff to do" I said impatiently, I heard her sigh and I sat down at one of the courtyard tables.

"_Anything going on in your life? Boys?" _ she asked.

"Bye mom" I said closing my phone, I tossed it onto the table and rested my head in my hands...she was always so nosy and it was very irritating.

"Trouble in paradise?" I groaned and looked up to see a smirking Dan.

"Oh what do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes, he sat down opposite me.

"Just wanted to talk" he reassured resting his hands on the table, I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat.

"Well talk" I snapped.

"Why did you brake up with me?" he asked shaking his head, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had dumped him about a two weeks before I started dating Jerry, but I'd never given him a reason why...he didn't need one though, he knew what he did wrong.

"Because you're a cheating dick" I shrugged, he chuckled.

"You never sugar coated anything did you?" he asked, I shrugged again.

"Not really, now if you're finished I gotta be somewhere" I said standing up, I left him in the court and walked straight into the dojo. I found the warriors stood in a line, but Kim was wearing some very 80's clothing...it was pretty weird.

"What this is how dancers dress!" she exclaimed at their questioning looks.

"Maybe in the 80's in Poland" Milton said, I chuckled and sat down on a bench.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"We're training for the dance competition, you in?" Eddie asked, I clicked my tongue nervously.

"Uh...actually I can't" I replied.

"How come?" Kim asked, I sighed in thought.

"My mom's coming in from out of town, as a matter of fact she just rang me to say so. Sorry guys" I said biting my lip, Jerry shrugged.

"It's okay, no biggie" he said "Anyway c'mon guys, we got a lot of work to do, you ready?" he asked, they all nodded and mumbled.

"I can't hear you" he said.

"Really? Cuz that was pretty loud, I think you have some hearing loss!" Milton shouted, I giggled.

"Okay let's go" Jerry said, he pushed the button and music played. The guys started dancing but not in the good way, they looked like complete idiots. I laughed and Jerry shouted something in Spanish before turning off the music "I taught you this!" he exclaimed doing some strange arm wave "You guys are doing this" he said doing a weirder one. I laughed harder and fell onto my side "Come on guys, don't you have any dancing experience at all? he asked sighing.

"Well, I have my own victory dance I do every time I win a match" Jack said, he broke into a strange chicken dance and I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"If that's your victory dance I'm gonna start rooting against you" Jerry said rolling his eyes.

"It's been a while since I danced on stage, but I think I'm as good now as I was back then" Kim said sitting on the other bench.

"Milton tell me there's a dancer hiding in there somewhere" Jerry sighed, he was practically begging.

"Oh believe you me I have busted many a move" Milton said dramatically, he broke into an Irish type of dance and I rolled my eyes.

"Eddie, please give me some good news here" Jerry begged.

"Well I did go to Mrs King's dance academy" he said smiling.

"Didn't you get kicked out for, and I quote 'lack of talent and inappropriate flirtation" I asked knowingly, he nodded and smiled proudly.

"Okay this isn't working, come on guys this is important to me. You gotta start trying" Jerry said, he must've really loved dancing to be getting this worked up.

"Wow, we're trying!" Jack said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should take a break" Eddie suggested.

"Fine, but before you go think about this. When you dance you gotta totally feel it. When I dance I'm not thinking about anything, my head is absolutely empty" Jerry said.

"Right, like right before an algebra test" Kim said mockingly. They walked out and he sighed in annoyance.

"Is dancing so hard?" he asked turning to me, I shook my head.

"No I find it real easy. But Jerry they're karate students, not dancers. But believe me they're trying, don't be too hard on them" I said crossing my arms, he nodded.

"I guess, you wanna see my move?" he asked hopefully, I nodded and he played the music. After showing me the dance he'd put together I smiled, he was really good.

"What's up Jerry?" I turned my head to see Dan at the entrance of our dojo, I stood up and faced him.

"Well the ceiling. Which is attached to the dojo, which has a door and I suggest you walk back through it" I replied glaring, he rolled his eyes and Jerry turned off the music.

"Smooth, what are you doing here?" he asked confusedly.

"That was a pretty crazy move I saw you do" Dan admitted walking further into the dojo.

"I've been working on it for a long time, I call it 'The Jerry'" Jerry replied proudly.

"How'd you come up with that?" Dan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm Jerry, I added the 'the'" Jerry replied, Dan nodded in understanding.

"Anyway can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked hopefully, Jerry nodded and they started walking.

"What do you want me to tell the guys?" I asked slightly annoyed that my ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend were talking...nothing good ever came from that. Jerry turned round and shrugged.

"Just tell 'em I'm at Falafel Phil's, I'll see you in a bit" he replied, I sighed and nodded. He quickly pecked my cheek before leaving the dojo with Dan.

A While Later...

I was laying on the bench reading a magazine when the warriors walked in, looking very annoyed "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Jerry bailed, he's on Smooth's crew now" Jack replied in annoyance, I jumped up with wide eyes.

"He did what?!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Smooth asked Jerry to be a part of the team and he said yes" Milton said sadly, I sighed angrily.

"I'll be back in a bit guys" I said walking out of the dojo, I knew exactly where I was going. A few minutes later I arrived at Dan's training studio, it was a large building around the corner from the dojo. I walked straight in and headed upstairs, I'd been in here enough times to know what was where. I smashed open the wooden doors and found Jerry teaching Dan his move.

"You bailed!" I shouted, they both jumped in surprised and Dan turned off the music.

"Bo when did you get here?" Jerry asked slightly nervous.

"Just got here. The guys told me you blew them off and joined Dan's crew" I said gesturing to the idiot.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, I shook my head and glared his way.

"Oh you'll get you're turn" I snapped, he took a few scared steps back and I turned to my boyfriend "How could you do that to them?" I asked, he sighed.

"I wanna be on a winning crew so bad Bo, I couldn't help it and Smooths' crew are really good" he said, I saw Dan smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't care! I thought you were better than that, better than all the other douche's I've gone out with. But you're the same" I exclaimed shaking my head, Jerry narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you saying?" he asked, I sighed and lowered my voice.

"I'm saying that I don't wanna go out with someone that think's winning comes first. I'll see you round Jerry" I said sadly, he looked down and I turned to Dan.

"And if you hit on me one more time I'll kick you so hard you'll be seeing stars" I warned before storming out.

The Day After...

I was walking around the next day ignoring calls from my mom when it rung again. I sighed in annoyance and finally answered "Mom get lost!" I exclaimed.

_"It's Jerry Bo" _I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, and I'm not speaking to you" I replied crossing my arms.

_"I know, I just really gotta talk to you" _he said, he actually sounded pretty upset. And despite what he'd done, I really missed him.

"Okay where?" I asked sighing.

_"Falafel Phil's" _he mumbled, I said goodbye and made my way there. I finally arrived and found him sat at the table on his own slurping a lemonade.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop that I'm on a date" A woman said to him, I looked over at her table and found her date looked like a balloon. He gave her a strange look before turning back around.

"Hey" I greeted sliding into the seat opposite him, he gave me a sad smile "What happened?" I asked knowing it had something to do with Dan. He was about to reply when someone at the door got his attention.

"Well, if it isn't ex-benedict" Eddie said, I rolled my eyes.

"You mean benedict Arnold?" Milton corrected.

"No I don't think I do" Eddie said in thought.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with you're new smooth dance friends?" Jack asked irritatedly.

"They're not my friends, Smooth just used me to steal my move" Jerry explained shrugging.

After hearing that I shot out of the seat and headed towards the dance studio. When I finally arrived I stormed upstairs and into the training room, I paused as I noticed that their dance was the exact same one Jerry had created "Someone call the dance police because I believe there's been a move theft!" I exclaimed crossing my arms, they all turned to me and I waved in greeting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" A blonde kid said checking me out, I glanced between him and Dan with a look of disbelief.

"Okay this kid knows I do karate right?" I asked shaking my head, Dan shook his head and waved a hand. The group immediately understood and left the room.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You stole Jerry's move! Yah know, the one he showed me the day you showed up in the dojo" I said, he thought for a minute.

"Oh that move, yeah it's my move now" he shrugged.

"Why didn't you just make up your own?" I asked, he shrugged again.

"I don't know takes too much time. How do you think I came up with half the moves I got?" he asked smirking, I shook my head in disbelief.

"You stole routines from other dancers, now that's a new low. Even for you" I replied glaring, he walked closer to me with an annoyed expression.

"Don't talk to me about low, remember what you used to steal?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I sighed.

"That was a long time ago Dan and you know that" I snapped.

"You used to steal girls boyfriends, and you call me low" he said holding out his arms, I shook my head.

"No it wasn't like that! You told me you didn't go out with anyone and so did every other jerk I dated. And you took advantage of the one guy I was happy with!" I exclaimed.

"Who, Jerry?" he scoffed, I nodded.

"Yeah, you could never win against him. He's cute, funny and comes up with his own moves. Plus he doesn't treat me like you did" I snapped, Dan gripped my upper arms and turned as around before slamming me into the wall. I groaned at the pain that ran through my back.

"I used to treat you good!" he shouted, I flinched and he sighed "I'm sorry" I shook my head.

"No you're not, and neither will the judges be when they find out you stole Jerry's move" I said ducking under his arms. I walked towards the exit door, rubbing my sore arms.

"You tell them and I'll tell Jerry what we used to do together" he threatened, I turned around slowly.

"You wouldn't" I gasped shaking my head.

"Oh I would, see I don't think he'd like the fact that we used to play dirty. You remember everything, right?. Every night you used to spend at my house, everything we used to say" he whispered inching closer, I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Please I swear I won't tell, just don't tell Jerry" I begged, a tear ran down my cheek and he smirked.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I won't tell if you don't" he said wiping away my tear with his thumb, I pushed him away before running out of the dojo.

At The Competition...

I entered the plaza in time to see Dan's crew dancing on stage, I sighed and shook my head before noticing the warriors in the dojo doorway. I bit my lip nervously and walked towards them "Hey guys" I greeted nervously, they all nodded in greeting "Hey Jerry can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and led me into the dojo "Look I'm really sorry about before, when I said you were just like every other jerk I've ever dated. You're not, you're better" I said, he looked up.

"You mean that?" he asked, I nodded and bit my lip.

"So you wanna get back together?" he asked slowly, I nodded again and he smiled. He threw his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor, I giggled and hugged him tight.

"Now let's give it up for the last act of the competition, the Wasabi Warriors!" The woman introduced, I pulled away from him and sighed.

"Good luck out there" I said, he nodded and ran onto the stage with the guys. I stayed in the dojo doorway and watched intently. The warriors performed some karate moves that flowed with the music, before standing to the side. Jerry stood in the middle and broke into his new move, I smiled and cheered. Once they finished the dance I cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd.

"That was awesome! I have the results, the winner of the trophy and the thousand dollar prize is...the step brothers!" The woman announced after jogging back onto the stage. The group ran onto the stage and I clapped with the crowd, I may not have liked them...but they were good "This year the judges are also giving a trophy for best individual dancer. And the winner is...Jerry Martinez" she said handing him the trophy, I cheered loudly.

"What?! Jerry?! He's not that great, I could do what he did. Watch this" Dan exclaimed, he tried to copy the move but it failed epically. He flew off the stage and crashed into a nearby table. I laughed as he stormed away with his gang, and the woman on stage handed Jerry the microphone.

"Uh...yeah I'd like to thank my mom and my dad, Rudy, my crew. Couldn't a done it without you guys. And also my girl Bo, come on up here girl!" he said pointing to me, I smiled shyly but walked up onto the stage. Once I reached Jerry I gripped his shoulders and jumped up, my legs locking around his waist. He held me up my thighs and I crushed my lips against his own, the crowd cheered even louder as I did.

"You were awesome" I panted after pulling my head back, he smiled letting me slide down his body.

"I have one last thing to say. And 1, 2, 3..." he said, they all broke into Jack's winning chicken dance and I laughed.

Later On...

I was on the floor of the dojo with Jerry, both of us leaning against the wall. He had an arm around my shoulder while mine were wrapped around his waist. Rudy had let us stay late when we told him we were training, we were training but right now I'd decided to take a break "Jerry I gotta tell you something" I said nervously, he nodded and we moved to sit on the bench.

"Go ahead" he shrugged, I nodded and tried to plan it all out in my head first.

"Well, you know how I dated Dan right?" I asked, he nodded "Well it wasn't just like that, I fell for him. He was a playa but I always had a thing for that type. He was my first...you know. And after we did it he cheated on me" I started, I took a deep breath and he shook his head.

"You don't have to carry on Bo" he reassured. I shook my head again...I needed to do this for me.

"I caught him with her in his bedroom, and I actually had the guts to finish it. I hadn't really run into him until the other day. And when you told me about him stealing your move, I just snapped...I guess. I went down there and I said that I would tell the judges what he'd done. But then he threatened to tell you all the stuff we did if I told, and I couldn't have that Jerry I like you too much for you to find that stuff out. Anyway I'm telling you now because I know that he's gonna try and use that against me again. If you don't wanna be with me then tell me, I won't judge you" I admitted shrugging, he sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Bo, I don't mind. Look you weren't my first either, and you know that. I'll admit I was a little jealous at first, but I'm over it. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had, and I won't let something as stupid as Dan Brennon get in the way of what we got going" he said shaking his head, I smiled.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, He nodded. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against my own, I responded eagerly. Running my fingers into his hair and moaning as I did. He slid his hands up my thighs and onto my waist, fingering the hem of my shirt. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I smiled, but soon enough his hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and started to slide it up "Not in here" I whispered pulling back, he looked around before smirking.

"Yah know Rudy's staying at his parent's house tonight. And he has a couch in his office, no cameras or anything" he whispered, I nodded and we ran into the office to finish what we started.


	8. Ricky Weaver

"Man, I can't handle health class anymore" Jerry said as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I took that class, when they showed that video of a whale having a baby. I nearly gave birth to my lunch" Jack admitted, I grimaced.

"Well Grace asked me to be her health class partner. We had to take care of an egg and pretend it was our baby" Jerry said, I inwardly screamed. I absolutely hated Grace, she'd had a crush on Jerry for a long time. And apparently it was my fault that he'd chosen me over her, I didn't care that much. But if she tried to make a move on him I'd kick her ass.

"And how did that go?" I asked knowingly, Jerry wasn't good with food. He absolutely loved cooked breakfasts, so the chances of him not eating a tasty-looking egg were very small.

"Yo I couldn't take the pressure. This morning I snapped fried up our baby and ate it" he replied, I laughed...Oh Grace would love this.

"Big news everybody. Thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford our school has won a concert by international mega pop-star. Ricky Weaver" The teacher announced, I groaned and rolled my eyes. Everyone cheered and the teacher walked away.

"I can't believe I won!" Kim exclaimed excitedly, I shook my head in disbelief and walked towards her an' Grace.

"Kim you're into Ricky Weaver?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows, Kim's smile faded.

"Uh...no. I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is" she said nervously.

"Really Kim? Cuz your lockers a huge fan" Grace said opening Kim's locker, my eyes widened as it turned out that Kim was a huge Ricky Weaver fan. There were posters on the locker door, cut-outs...she even had one of his songs blasting out. I giggled and the guys laughed loudly.

"Thanks a lot Grace" Kim hissed, Grace shrugged in response. They suddenly had a small tug-of-war game over the locker, but Kim soon one and slammed it shut "Fine, I love him! I downloaded all of his music and now I'm gonna meet him" she said before squealing and running off.

"I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is" Jack said crossing his arms, I nodded and chuckled. Grace suddenly shoved passed me and walked towards Jerry. I shook my head and lunged, but found myself held back by Jack and Milton.

"Jerry we have health class next period. Where's our baby?" she asked, Jerry burped guiltily and ran off. I shrugged the boys' hands away and walked towards her.

"Sorry Grace, I bet if it was our baby it'd still be alive. Shame though" I said sarcastically. She glared and I winked before heading to class.

The Next Day In The Dojo...

We were all in the dojo training...well, minus Kim "Yeah I mean who knows Grace? He could put his hair on the left or the right, that's what makes Ricky Ricky" Kim said dreamily over the phone as she walked in, we all stopped what we were doing and turned to her.

"I can't believe that because of you that over-gelled pretty-boy is coming to our school. I think he's got dolls head" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky" Kim shrugged.

"What? I'm not jealous" Jack said defensively.

"Mhm" Kim said shooting him a look of disbelief before walking into the locker room.

"I just don't get what the big deal is" he added sitting down on the bench.

"I know I don't get it either, what do girls see in him? I have everything he does" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes.

"Really? You have talent, good looks and a private jet?" Eddie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I have talent, good looks and my sisters three-speed bike" Jerry replied, I giggled and sat on the bench with Jack.

"Wow, you guys sound like a bunch of haters. You know back in the day I was the lead singer in a boy band" Rudy said.

"Mhm" We all said in disbelief.

"Straight up yo, I was in a tight little outfit called 'Just us Guys" he said dramatically, we all stared at him with questioning looks.

"With a 'Z'. That's what made it cool" he added "Check it.." he started singing and I held my laughter in.

"Wow. Just, wow" Jack said shaking his head, I snickered.

"I know what your secret was, you were awesome!" Milton exclaimed, Eddie and Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Well there's more where that came from, unfortunately it's on a cassette that's been stuck in my cars tape deck for five years but you guys wanna hear it?" Rudy asked hopefully, they nodded eagerly and followed him out of the dojo.

"I am not going through that again" I said as I helped him fold the towels.

"I know right" he chuckled. The dojo door opened and a guy with blonde hair and the 'Justin Bieber Look' came strutting in with two large guys.

"I'm looking for Kim Crawford" he said, we stood up and walked towards him.

"Uh I know you, you're that guy, uh..." Jack trailed off in thought and it clicked in my brain.

"Ricky Weaver!" Kim screamed, my eyes widened and I turned to see her towards us.

"Sup Kim, guys it's cool. Wait in the limo" he said to the large dude's, they nodded and left "I thought I'd stop by an say Hey before the show" Ricky said taking off his shades.

"Ricky you're here. You're standing in our dojo, uh Ricky this is Bo and uh..." Kim started clicking her fingers to help remember Jack's name, I didn't blame her. My brain started to malfunction when I was around famous dudes too, but this one seemed like a jerk.

"Jack" Jack said annoyed, Ricky nodded and put an arm around Kim's shoulder before leading her a few feet away.

"Yeah Kim I really loved that essay you wrote, and if it's cool with you I'd like to bring you up on stage tonight to dance with me" he said.

"I'm uh gonna be dancing with you in front of the whole school?" she asked nervously, he nodded "This is gonna make Grace's head explode!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you think it will cuz if so that would be awesome" I said eagerly, she nodded and started laughing. But a sudden snort slipped out.

"Wow (snort) smooth" Jack mocked, Kim shot him a glare and I chuckled.

"Kim, just make sure you wear something cute" Ricky said, she started quietly ranting to herself but none of us could really hear what she was saying.

"Kim, breathe" I instructed placing my hands on her shoulders, she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay I gotta go" she said heading out.

"Bye Kim (snort)" Jack said, she glared at him.

"I will hurt you" she snapped before walking out. But just as soon as a crazy person walked out, another walked in.

"Oh my god I can't believe this! Can you believe this Jack and Bo? Ricky Weaver is in our mall!" Falafel Phil exclaimed entering the dojo.

"This is Falafel Phil, he owns the restaurant across the way" Jack explained, Phil started touching Ricky so I pulled him back a bit.

"Phil, what did we talk about?" I asked standing between them, he sighed and nodded.

"Ricky you must come to my store and have a picture next to me and my meat" he begged.

"I'd love to take a picture but I really gotta go, maybe I can come back" Ricky said trying to escape.

"Woah what happened here? Huh? We were having moment of good time and now the wall come down and I'm just a crazy man with a goat in his kitchen" Phil said.

"You've got a goat in your kitchen?" Jack asked.

"Uh...what? Did I say goat? No I meant microwave" Phil corrected, I sighed and sat back down.

"Okay you go then come back and I am going to name a kebab after you, Ricky on a sticky. Oh this is great one it's going to sound even better than Falafel on a waffle!" Phil exclaimed exiting the dojo, I rolled my eyes and walked to the door with Jack an' Ricky.

"So you met Phil" Jack sighed.

"Oh man, it's the paparazzi. How do these guys find me?" Ricky asked frustratedly.

"Sweetheart you've got a purple hummer with spinning rims and a license plate that says Weaver Mobile" I pointed out while crossing my arms.

"Well I'm gonna make a run for the parking lot, later" he shrugged putting his shades back on, Jack went for a high five but Ricky ignored it and walked on out. I scoffed...Jackass.

"Hope they don't mess up your pretty doll hair" Jack snapped, as he turned around I watched Ricky. The paparazzi surrounded him and actually seemed to be pushing him around.

"Hey Jack look at this" I said tapping his shoulder, we both watched as Ricky was pushed and shoved.

"You guys that's enough" Ricky exclaimed.

"No Ricky we'll tell you when it's enough now just stand over here" A man with the camera said, Jack ran out to help and I stood in the doorway.

"Hey come on guys take it easy I mean the man said he wants to leave" Jack said standing in between them.

"Why don't you mind your own business punk" The man said shoving Jack out of the way, that was a bad move.

"Shoving. Yah see I'm not a fan of the shoving" Jack said shaking his head. He started to go ninja on their asses, but without actually hurting them. I gripped the back of Ricky's jacket and yanked him into the dojo for his own safety.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ricky asked, I nodded reassuringly.

"He'll be fine, see" I shrugged opening the door back up. The paparazzi had disappeared leaving Jack alone in the plaza.

"Man you just took out six guys!" Ricky exclaimed shaking his head in surprise.

"Seven actually. But who's counting right?" Jack shrugged, I chuckled.

"You like cheeseburgers?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah sure who doesn't like cheeseburgers?" Jack asked, Ricky nodded.

"Follow me" he said.

"Uh you guys go ahead, I'm gonna get back to the dojo" I said, they nodded and walked away while I went back into the dojo.

Later On...

"Okay Kim you gotta take this thing seriously okay? Dancing in public's a big deal" Jerry said walking onto the mats that we'd set up to look like a stage "If you mess up you're gonna look stupid" he added.

"He's right, sometimes if you throw your hands in the air and wave 'em like you just don't care. Your pants fall down" Milton said embarrassedly, I giggled.

"Fine let's practice" Kim sighed turning back to Jerry.

"Okay I'll be Kim and you be Ricky" he said.

"Why don't I be Kim because I already am Kim" she said slightly annoyed.

"Hmm, my ways better but that works too" he shrugged "Okay guys help her out, you'll be the crowd so give me some of that I love Ricky energy" Jerry instructed, they nodded and Kim joined them.

"Bo you wanna get in here?" Eddie asked, I threw my legs up on the bench and leaned back on my hands.

"Nah I wanna see this" I replied smirking, they nodded and Jerry played the song. I was laughing to start with but when Kim started dancing I fell back on the bench from laughter. Jerry turned off the radio and I turned my head.

"Woah woah what do you call that?" he asked.

"Uh dancing" she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Uh uh that wasn't dancing, that was a crime against dancing" Eddie said, I finally stopped laughing enough to sit up.

"For your information when I dance people stop and stare" she said walking off the mats.

"Oh really? Do they look like this?" Jerry asked, he and the boys made a look of horror and Kim gasped before leaving the dojo.

"You know, we're better than that tool Ricky Weaver. I mean we've got the moves and I've certainly got the looks" Jerry said winking and staring off into the distance.

"You guys we could start a group and be the ones with the money and the girls" Eddie said.

"Yeah, all we need is the lead singer" Milton pointed out.

"Hey guys check it out, I found the dope gear I used to wear when I was in 'Just us Guyz" Rudy said jumping on the benches, I snickered. He was wearing something from the 90's, and they did not look good on him anymore.

"Rudy we wanna form a boy band" Jerry said as he and the boys ran towards Rudy excitedly "How about you join us? You've been where we wanna go!" he exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah, 'Just us Guyz' was the most popular act ever...in my family members. When that band broke up it broke my heart. I don't know if I've really gotten over it. It would take a lot for me to come out of retirement" Rudy replied.

"You can be the lead singer" Milton offered, Rudy smiled.

"I am in" he exclaimed high fiving the boys.

"Okay well you do that and I'm gonna go" I said standing from the bench.

"No you gotta stay" Eddie said pulling me back to the bench.

"Why?" I whined.

"We need you're opinion" Milton shrugged, I sighed.

"Fine, you guys are lucky I don't have anything better to do" I said getting comfy on the bench.

Later On...

"Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the black belt boys singing their brand new hit, love ninja!" Rudy announced, I pressed play on the radio and he got into position with the others.

A few seconds later they finished the song, and I was left gobsmacked "So what do you think?" Milton asked turning to me, I shrugged.

"It was...something" I replied shaking my head.

"Oh we are tight alright and out of sight!" Rudy exclaimed, we all stared at him blankly "It's just something we used to say back in the day" he added noticing our looks.

"By 'the day' do you mean the 1800's?" Milton asked, I snickered and Rudy laughed sarcastically.

"I think we sound pretty good" Eddie admitted.

"Good? Dude we're total swag" Jerry said smiling.

"You can't keep making up words and hoping they catch on" Milton said annoyed "Yo why you gotta come at me with all that flidge?" Jerry asked, I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bench.

"Now you just need a place to play" I pointed out.

"No I have it, Ricky Weaver's gonna launch our careers. We're gonna open for him tonight at the school" Rudy explained.

"Clearly we're the greatest musical act in the history of the world. But how are we gonna get on that stage? Security's gonna be all over the place" Milton shrugged.

"No, security won't be a problem. You guys aren't just musical artists, you are martial artists. Now what's the name of our song?" Rudy asked.

"Love Ninja" The boys replied confusedly.

"I can't hear you" Rudy said leaning in.

"Love Ninja!" They shouted.

"And that's exactly how we're gonna take the stage. Ninja style" he replied doing a small karate move. The boys did the same but Jerry accidently elbowed Milton and Eddie in the stomach.

"Just make sure it's not too dangerous" I said, he nodded.

"Sure it'll be fine" Rudy reassured.

"Good. Because I swear if you brake my boyfriend I will serious hurt you" I threatened while gesturing to Jerry. Rudy nodded.

"I swear we won't" he sighed. I nodded and walked out of the dojo.

The Concert...

"You guys are gonna make the greatest entrance ever, here's the plan. When you hear me say 'Give it up for the black belt boys' you jump on the zip-lines, fly through the air and land on the stage" Rudy instructed, they nodded. Although let me point out that we were on a balcony, 60 Ft off the floor.

"Rudy you promised you wouldn't brake him" I whined, he rolled his eyes.

"He'll be fine Bo" he shrugged.

"Rudy I have to hold my mother's hand while crossing the street, so flying through the air is something she'd wanna know about" Eddie said.

"Guys it's a zip-line how hard can it be? You just get on it and zip" Rudy said casually.

"Then why aren't you zipping with us?" Milton asked.

"Were 60 Ft up in the air are you crazy?!" Rudy exclaimed, the boys shot him annoyed looks and he disappeared.

"Man I'm nervous" Eddie admitted staring down at the drop.

"Don't worry you guys, you'll be fine" I reassured, though I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth myself.

"We have to worry, our lives are at stake here!" Milton exclaimed, Eddie smirked.

"I have an idea that will help us get out courage back" he announced, we all turned to him.

"If we get down this zip-line without falling off, Bo has to kiss us" he said, my eyes widened.

"What?" Jerry asked glaring, Milton nodded sheepishly.

"It would help" he said innocently, I sighed.

"Alright, if you get down the zip-line without falling off into the crowd then I'll kiss you" I agreed, they cheered but Jerry looked peeved.

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked irritatedly.

"No" We all said in sync, he sighed and I leaned up next to him.

"But if you do it, it won't just be a kiss" I whispered, he smirked and turned to me.

"Now that I'm fine with" he said winking, I laughed and went down into the crowd.

After The Concert...

After amusingly watching the boys zip-line trick fail I headed over to Falafel Phil's where I hoped they'd be, turns out I was right "Hey great plan Rudy, we blew our big shot. I mean I still got Bo but did you ever think about Milton and Eddie?" Jerry asked pointing to the two.

"You know what guys this isn't my fault! Professionals would have bounced of that wall and started singing, the problem is you boys are soft" Rudy exclaimed.

"That's it! I'm going solo!" Eddie exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm going solo with you" Jerry said, they high fived.

"Fine by me I'm done with you guys" Rudy said shaking his head.

"Good!" They shouted in sync.

"You know it was kinda cool to be back on stage again" Rudy said after their five second silent treatment.

"I miss what we had" Milton sighed.

"I don't even remember why we broke up" Jerry said.

"Me neither so many good memories" Eddie added.

"I love you guys we gotta get the band back together" Milton said eagerly.

"He's right, we were meant to perform. We are a boy band!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" They shouted in unison.

"You guys are in a boy band? I was in a boy band, who could've forgotten our hit single. Baby's got the noosh" Phil said overhearing our conversation, he started singing the song and he danced his way around the restaurant.

"That was insane" I muttered to myself.

"So Bo, you owe us that kiss" Eddie said smirking, I nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right" I said, I kissed both him and Milton on the cheek quickly.

"What was that?!" Eddie exclaimed, I shrugged.

"You told me to kiss you, you didn't say where or for how long" I pointed out, they both pouted and shrunk in their seats.

"Hey what about me? I flew down that thing too" Jerry whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I don't think we can do that here Jerry" I said, he smirked and shrugged.

"Worth a shot right?" he asked winking.

In The Dojo...

The guys walked in arguing with Phil and I trailed behind them "No I am telling you Phil! You cannot be in the group anymore!" Rudy exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Phil asked.

"Because you are a stage hog" Rudy replied, Phil gasped.

"How dare you! I don't even want to be in your group anymore, I'm going to form my own. Eddie you want to be in my group?" Phil asked turning to him.

"Nope" Eddie said.

"Milton?"

"No"

"Jerry"

"Nooo"

"Good news Rudy I'm back in the group, and 1.2.3..." Phil started singing the 'noosh' song and I rolled my eyes. Jack and Kim walked out but the others started to dance.

"But no" Rudy said shrugging, Philhe left in a huff and I shook my head in amusement.

"So you guys gonna quit the whole boy band thing?" I asked sitting on the bench next to Jerry.

"Yeah it wasn't that great" Rudy sighed as he walked out.

"Yeah I better get home" Milton said in thought.

"Me too" Eddie added, they both exited the dojo and I turned back to Jerry.

"So I still didn't get my kiss" he said, I smirked and hung my arms around his neck.

"My bad" I muttered pouting, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah it is" he mumbled leaning in.

"Sorry" I whispered before his lips touched my own. It was innocent and sweet until he pushed his tongue in, it slowly wrestled with my own until he eventually won. Thing with Jerry was, he loved dominating. It didn't matter what we were doing, making out or even karate training...he always had to win, and I was okay with that.

"Really?!" Someone shouted, we both jumped and pulled away turning our heads. Rudy stood in the entrance of the dojo staring at us disgustedly.

"Sorry" We both groaned, we hated being disturbed.

"I thought you were going home" I said, my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I was but I had to get some cleaning stuff for my couch" he replied holding up the plastic bag.

"Why?" Jerry asked curiously while we stood from the bench.

"Well I think I spilt something a while ago, there's a tiny stain on my couch and I can't seem to clean it off with just water an' a rag. Anyway I'll see yah" he shrugged before entering his office, I sighed in thought and turned to Jerry.

"Should we?" I asked gesturing to Rudy's office.

"No way. He might kick us out of the dojo if he finds out we had sex on his couch" Jerry said nerously.

"True" I shrugged. He nodded and we left the dojo.

"Hey it's 8.00 and no one's at my house" he said suggestively while taking my hand.

"Well I guess I could spare some time" I sighed in mock thought, he pulled me back against his chest and I squeaked.

"You know you want it" he whispered before kissing and sucking my neck, I moaned and nodded.


	9. Wax on Wax off

Kim managed to knock down her opponent and we all cheered. They bowed at each other and she joined us with an excited expression "It's all tied up! If we win the last match were the number 1 dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain!" Rudy exclaimed "Jack you're up. Are you ready?" he asked turning to his 'top male student'.

"Well yeah but I thought Bobby Wasabi was gonna be here" Jack said a little disappointed.

"Hey, well Bobby can show up whenever he wants" Rudy shrugged, someone rung the gong and I sighed knowingly "Or he's here now" Rudy added excitedly, I rolled my eyes.

"Here's daddy" I sang boredly, my dad came in on one of the motor scooters and I groaned in embarrassment.

"Bobby Welcome!" Rudy exclaimed,

"I'm sorry I was hoping to slip in unnoticed" Dad said still on his scooter, I rolled my eyes again.

"So, how much is my Pitsburg dojo wining by hmm?" he asked hopping down from the scooter before sitting in his throne-like chair.

"Woa woah woah, for your information we're kicking butt" Jerry said proudly as we walked towards my father, he chuckled.

"Oh that's rich, richer than my labradoodle will be when I die" he laughed, I glared and crossed my arms.

"That's who your money's going to? The damn dog?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I was going to give you the house and cars Bethany" Dad explained shaking his head, I smiled innocently.

"I love you daddy" I said tilting my head, he smiled.

"But seriously, you're winning?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well if we win this last match" Rudy said hopefully.

"Well, let's do this" Dad said clapping, we all got back to our seats while Rudy talked to Jack.

"Fire, celebrity's first!" Dad shouted panicking, everybody watching started to panic and they jumped up from their seats screaming.

"Wait! No fire, just a pep talk" Rudy reassured.

"Now before the match begins I have an announcement. This month there will be an article on the principles of the Wasabi code, in Karate fancy magazine. The winning dojo will receive a gift from me and the winning sensei will appear on the cover with me" Dad announced before sitting back down.

"Do you guys know what this means? If I'm on the cover with Bobby people will finally know how great I am!" Rudy exclaimed, we all gave him an annoyed look.

"And humble" he added nervously before turning back to the match.

"Ooh this is going to be exciting. Evan! Sausage me" Dad demanded, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Our sausage nina...Evan, threw two sausages towards the bun ninja. Who then handed my father the hot dogs. Jack then started to fight and we all tensed when he nearly rolled out of the mat, but he managed to get back up and start fighting again. They were at it for a few seconds before he finally got the other kid on the floor, I smiled and we all cheered.

"Come on Rudy one time around the dojo!" Milton exclaimed, he and Jerry bent down to pick up Rudy but he protested.

"No guys, at no point should my head be higher than Bobby Wasabi's" he said.

"Oh I love shoulder rides, okay kids let's lift with the legs" Dad instructed, they all glanced at each other with wide eyes before running out through different exits.

The Next Day...

I was in the dojo with Jerry and Jack when Rudy came in, along with some guy wheeling a large crate "Guys the gift that Bobby sent us for winning the tournament is finally here!" he exclaimed excitedly, the boys jumped up from the mat also excited. I rolled my eyes and boredly walked towards the crate, it was probably something cheesy.

"I'll get the crowbar" Jack said.

"No need, third degree black belt. I'm always packing two" Rudy shrugged walking towards the crate. He knocked around for a bit before finding the right spot, he hit it with his palm and the crate fell open. It turned out to be a wax statue of my father, I laughed.

"You guys got the man candle" I said through my laughter.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Rudy said in awe.

"Um...what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a dude" Jerry said boredly.

"It's not a dude, it's a piece if film history. This is a statue of Bobby Wasabi from his classic 1974 movie dojo of wax" Rudy explained.

"Okay so it's a dude made of wax" Jerry repeated in the same tone, I nodded and fell to the floor...still laughing.

"I don't get it, how is this supposed to show everyone that we're his number one dojo?" Jack asked curiously, Rudy covered the statues ears gasping and I finally managed to contain my laughter.

"Don't you talk in that tone, and when Bobby comes in for the picture tomorrow you better be grateful" he said warningly before walking into the office.

"Yo, this things kinda creeping me out" Jerry admitted walking around the statue "It's eyes are following me everywhere I go" he stopped and yelled out in surprised once he toppled over the trophy shelf. I laughed and shook my head "Oh man that hurt" he said from behind the shelf, I stood up and looked over to see him lying on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked through giggles, he nodded.

"I'll be alright" he said groaning.

Later On...

I walked into the dojo to see Jack and Jerry putting up a 'We're number 1' sign in the dojo window "Guys I've asked you a hundred times, keep the door closed. We're trying to keep the air conditioning in, the statues made of wax. I need to keep it cool in here" Rudy said after shutting the door, the boys nodded and he noticed the sign "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh it's a sign we got from my uncle's junkyard, it used to hang over the men's store downtown" Jerry explained.

"We're number 1?" Rudy asked confusedly.

"We didn't take the part that said, in men's underpants" Jack shrugged.

"I never understood why that store closed, they sold great underpants at a fair price" Jerry said nodding.

"Hey is that where you got the green one's I like? Yah know the one's with the skulls?" I asked, he nodded.

"Wait you've seen his underpants?" Rudy asked slightly disgusted, I rolled my eyes.

"Not on him" I said, they nodded and Jerry secretly winked at me knowing that it wasn't exactly true.

"Well anyways what's the sign doing here?" Rudy asked shaking his head.

"That dumb statue isn't gonna show anyone we won the tournament" Jack admitted.

"Yeah, it's our way of letting people know we're number one" Jerry said proudly.

"Especially cute girls, that can read. That's right, I have a type" Jack said smiling, I giggled.

"C'mon at least let us turn it on, see what it looks like lit up" Jerry begged.

"Okay fine" Rudy sighed, they nodded excitedly and I rolled my eyes. Jerry ran outside and Jack leaned down next to the 'on' switch, he pushed the button and the sign lit up. But after a few seconds a crackling noise was heard, then it was followed by the lights turning off...they must've blown the power out.

"Oh great your cruddy sign blew the power out!" Rudy exclaimed in annoyance.

"I think our cruddy sign blew the power out" Jerry said as he walked back in "And it's not just us the powers out in the whole mall" he added.

"What?! Oh no, there's no air conditioning, it's already getting warmer in here" Rudy panicked, they ran towards the statue and that's when I remembered...it was made of wax.

"Exposure to temperatures above 74 degrees will cause statue to soften and result in permanent disfigurement" Jack said reading out from the label.

"That's it, my life is over. Bobby's gonna be here in four hours for the photo shoot and when he gets here he's gonna meet, Blobby" Rudy said dramatically, I snickered and so did the boys.

"Oh. I could just kiss good bye to my chance to be on karate Fancy magazine. This heat wave is gonna kill Bobby Wasabi!" Rudy shouted as he got down on his knees.

"Oh stop being so dramatic!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

A few Seconds Later...

I was...against my own will, fanning my dad's statue so that it wouldn't melt...Rudy's orders "Rudy you gotta calm down, we just gotta figure this out okay" Jack said reassuringly.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! Just keep fanning Bobby" Rudy said still in his panicked state.

"Man this is the worst heat wave this city's ever had, and because of us everybody's air conditioning's out" Jerry said slightly fanning himself aswell.

"At least no one knows it's our fault" Jack sighed in relief.

"I know it was your fault!" Phil shouted running into the dojo "You karate people, you did this. Because of your fancy underpants sign my meat is going bad and my goat is drinking out of the toilet bowl" he said angrily.

"Phil I tried calling in an electrician but their all busy" Rudy explained.

"Okay you come with me to the roof, if I don't get the power back on my wife will go crazy and miss the latest episode of 'The real house wives of Achmachistan" Phil said, I rolled my eyes again.

"Rudy what about the statue what should we do?" Jack asked as they were about to head out.

"Take him some place cold, if it melts my dream of appearing on Karate Fancy Magazine melts with it" Rudy replied.

"Don't worry nothings gonna happen to the statue, all we gotta do is take it some place cold. Let's go" Jack said, I took hold of the sign getting ready to push it but I noticed they had run to the door.

"Guys!" I shouted, they quickly turned around.

"We should probably bring Bobby with us" Jack said helping me push.

"Oh yes Bo, thank you for taking my son out on a date so I could spend some time with my wife" Phil said, I shot him a warning look and he gasped while covering his mouth.

"You went on a date?" Jerry asked angrily, I turned around and sighed.

"Look I'll explain later but right now we have a job to do. Now push" I said taking hold of the statue again.

In the Market...

I heard someone scream and we ran around the aisle to find a woman, she obviously saw the Bobby Wasabi statue in the fridge "Mam it's okay, I put him there. He's not alive" Jerry reassured, the woman started beating him up and Jack and I made a run for it.

At The Ice Rink...

We were sat in a penalty box at the ice rink and considering I'd never been in one it wasn't that bad. Until Jerry stated running his mouth again "Hey Puck weed, find another penalty box this one's taken" he said, Jack and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. The player took off his helmet and threw it down with his hockey stick before beating the crap out of my boyfriend, I jumped up on the bench with Jack and we could only watch as our loud mouthed friend was pummeled.

At The Zoo...

I was stroking a little baby penguin while Jerry ate their fish, I just knew it couldn't end well "I don't think you should be eating that fish" Jack said.

"Oh no this little guy doesn't mind, see that's the thing about penguins. They're very generous, right little cutie" Jerry said petting the baby penguin, I heard loud squaking and I glanced back to see the mother penguin.

"Well it's mother doesn't seem too happy" Jack said trying to warn Jerry.

"No dude trust me, penguin are really..." The mother penguin jumped on Jerry and I laughed as it started pecking him.

Back To The Dojo...

"Thank god" I sighed as we pushed the dummy into the mall, we wheeled it around to the dojo and spotted Kim and Milton. We motioned them to follow us and they did.

"Oh, Bobby you're back! I'm so happy I never thought I'd see you again" Rudy said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair.

"You're limping, what happened?" Jack asked motioning to Rudy's leg.

"Ah nothing much, just fixed the power and got blown off the roof. Landed in front of the vet hospital, nice people. They patched me up and gave me a coupon for a free flee bath" Rudy explained.

"Hey where's your shoes?" Kim asked, I looked down and noticed Rudy had no shoes.

"I have no idea" he replied in confusion "What happened to him?" he asked motioning to Jerry.

"Old lady, hockey player, angry penguin" I said casually.

"We've all been there" Rudy grimaced.

"Guys Bobby's gonna be here in one hour for the photo shoot" Milton said.

"He's right, everyone put on your gees. I want you all sparing when Bobby comes" Rudy said, the guys went into the changing rooms and Jerry threw an arm around Rudy's shoulder, Rudy grimaced.

"Why don't you go next door and get yourself a flee bath, you smell like fish" he said handing Jerry the coupon.

"Swag!" Jerry exclaimed before leaving, I giggled and headed into the changing room's myself.

Few Minutes Later...

I heard Jerry's infamous scream and I ran out of the changing rooms, I walked over and looked down to see my dad's dummy had turned into a pile of goo "I can't believe it how did this happen?!" Jack exclaimed, Rudy walked in and I sighed knowing he would go nuts. He crouched down next to the melted dummy with a wide-eyed expression.

"Oh Bobby, Oh Bobby it's not that bad. Your legs just got a little soft that's all, we'll just go call the doc he'll fix yah up. He'll fix yah up real good" he said, I snickered but covered my mouth so they couldn't hear it "I can't tell if I'm talkin to his face or his butt" he said, I let out a squeak of laughter but they didn't hear it...thank god.

"I think it's a little bit of both" Jerry said squinting.

"I don't get it, it's cool in here. The air conditioning is back on" Kim said confusedly.

"The reflector out on the beach is shining a beam of sun in here" Jack said covering his eyes from the beam.

"There's nothing left but a melted mound a man, it shoulda been me, it shoulda...Bobby you're here" Rudy switched his tone when my dad walked in and we all hid the melted dummy.

"How is my number one dojo?" Dad asked after giving me a quick hug "Rudy are you ready for our picture?" he asked, he saw us all hiding something and made a parting sign with his hands. We moved to reveal the goo, dad gave a long gasp and I sighed. I hit his chest to help him.

"Daddy calm down, you know what the doc said" I said warningly, he nodded and coughed a little.

"Is that the statue that I gave you?" he exclaimed angrily, we all nodded "I honour this dojo with a gift and this, this is how you repay me" he said before turning to Rudy "I thought you turned this dojo around, but I was wrong. There will be no cover of Karate Fancy for you" he said heading for the door.

"Daddy don't" I begged.

"Wait, it wasn't Rudy. It was me, I put up a we're number one sign because I wanted everyone to know that we won the tournament and it caused a black out" Jack admitted.

"It was me too, Rudy taught us true champions don't have to brag, especially with a second hand underpants sign" Jerry said.

"It was my fault, I was angry at Kim so I threw down the sun reflector which melted the statue. I love science, but she can be a cruel mistress" Milton said shaking his head.

"No Milton, I'm to blame. I was so obsessed with getting my phone turned back on that I went all psycho boss on you, I'm sorry" Kim said apologetically.

"Wait, what?" I asked trying to run everything through my head.

"I'm confused too! Who is responsible for melting me?" Dad asked confusedly.

"I am!" They all exclaimed in sync.

"Guys, thanks. But this is my dojo and I'm responsible for what happens here" Rudy said.

"Bobby with all due respect Rudy is a great sensei. Boohoo we melted your man candle, get over it" Kim said doing her weird neck thingy.

"Well maybe you're right, little cute terrifying girl" Daddy said nervously "From what I just saw here, is what the wasabi code is all about. Honour, friendship and loyalty. I'm not quite sure how the underpants fit in or why that one has a dog bow in his hair" Dad said motioning to Jerry, I smiled "But, I do know. This dojo is number one" he said, we all cheered "And you're right Jack, everyone should see that" he said, he walked towards the sign and we all tried to stop him...but apparently it wasn't enough. He plugged it in and like before the sign lit up then crackled before blowing out the power, Dad laughed nervously "Looks like your cruddy sign blew out the power" he said, he laughed his way to the door "Bye" he said before leaving, I rolled my eyes.

At Falafel Phil's...

"Hey guys" Rudy greeted pulling up a chair.

"Hey, how was the photo shoot?" I asked, he smiled.

"Only the highlight of my life" he replied.

"Hey I don't get it, the powers out in the rest of the mall but Phil has power" Jerry said confused...that was true.

"Okay tootsie time to turn on the blender, get on your wheel and run baby run like the wind" Phil said through his kitchen door while holding a carrot attached to a string, I heard a goat sound and the light's started to flicker "Yeah you like your new shoes huh?!" he shouted.

"My shoes!" Rudy exclaimed before running through the kitchen door.

"Hey finders keepers" Phil said following him in, we all laughed and got back to the separate conversations.

"Hey Bo, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jerry said quietly while nodding towards the door, I nodded and we exited Phil's before sitting on a nearby bench.

"Okay talk" I shrugged, he sighed.

"Something's been bugging me. You went on a date with Phil's son" he said worriedly, I giggled.

"Phil's son is 10, he has a crush on me and the only way to get him out of the house was to go out with him. Nothing happened, we just got a smoothie and went to the park" I explained my voice full of amusement, he sighed in relief.

"Thank god" he sighed, I rolled my eyes.

"I would never go out with another guy, I got all I need right here" I said pecking his cheek.

"Me too" he said hugging me, I hugged back tightly.

"I don't wanna let go" I said, he chuckled.

"Me neither" he replied, I pulled away a little and kissed him. He kissed back and slid his tongue in, I ran my fingers through his hair and started giggling "What?" he asked smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't take this seriously when you have that bow in your hair" I said, he rolled his eyes and playfully nudged me.

"Thanks a lot" he said in fake annoyance, I stopped giggling and took his hand.

"C'mon let's get back in" I said, he nodded and we walked back into Phil's.


	10. The Commercial

We were all in the dojo watching Jack and Kim train, with them both being black belts it was an interesting train. Rudy was a little late but we all just took it as a free train "Sorry I'm late everyone but I've got big news" Rudy announced walking into the dojo, the guys immediately stopped training and grabbed their water bottles "I've been studying acting at the 'Even you can act academy', turns out even I can act" he said surprised, I rolled my eyes "My teacher is Dan Lammont, former star of Beach Patrol" he said heading towards his locker, I slowly took Jerry's water bottle from him and gave him a pleading look, he rolled his eyes and nodded as a sign that I could drink some.

"I love Beach Patrol, they have Loretta the talking dolphin!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That dolphin's all attitude, talk to the fin cuz the blowhole ain't listening" Kim said, I chuckled.

"Dan Lammont's class is very exclusive, you have to go through a very rigorous selection process" Rudy said.

"By 'rigorous' you mean the free lesson coupon stuck under your windshield wiper?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"For your information, Dan himself think's I have real talent. Here lemme show you guys an exercise we learnt today in class, it's called improv" Rudy said nodding/

"Improv?" Eddie asked confusedly.

"That's right, no script no problem just me alone pulling it outta my own brain" Rudy replied.

"Well you'll be pulling it outta somewhere" Kim muttered, I smiled.

"Jack be my scene partner" Rudy said, Jack shook his head.

"Not gonna happen Rudy, acting is really not my thing" he replied shrugging.

"Don't worry, just let my talent drive the train" Rudy said, I tilted my head "Okay here's the scene, we're in a..." Rudy trailed off looking around the room, he took the mat trolley and wheeled it over "...Minimart, and you're the clerk. And I'm..." he quickly stuck a Falafel Phil's bucket on his head and picked up a staff "Ze King of France" he said in a very bad accent while strolling over to Jack.

"Would you care for a candy bar? They're King sized" Jack said earning chuckled from us.

"Oui Oui" Rudy said.

"Oh sorry you can't do that here, bathroom's broken" Jack replied, I laughed with the others and Rudy looked a tad annoyed.

"If yah have to go Oui Oui you gotta hold it till you get back to your own throne" Jack said, we all laughed again and Rudy got really annoyed before storming out.

"You guys are so mean" I said shaking my head, they all composed themselves and started training again. It was Eddie and Milton. Jack and Kim. Me and Jerry.

"You ready babe?" he smirked getting into position, I rolled my eyes again and held out my fists.

"Born ready sweetheart" I replied cockily, he smirked and lunged.

A Few Seconds Later...

After a long train Jerry finally pinned me down, he was lucky I was at my best when I had the bo staff "Haven't we been in this situation before?" he asked leaning down an inch away from my face.

"Under different circumstances" I panted, he closed the gap and finally kissed me. I moaned into it and wrapped my legs around his waist, he placed one hand on my thigh and another on my right cheek. I did the same only with one hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god not again" I heard Milton groan, I felt Jerry smile into the kiss and I knew he didn't care what they thought. He would have us go at it in front of them without caring all that much.

"Why is it whenever we train, those two end up frenching on the mats?" Eddie asked in annoyance.

"We shouldn't let them train anymore, not together anyway" Jack said, our mouths were moving in sync and I was loving every minute of it.

"My god, what are they whales? Seriously how are they still going?!" Milton exclaimed, I giggled and that gave Jerry a shot to move onto my neck. I sighed as he sucked on the same spot, moving my shirt above my stomach as he did. I turned my head to the side and re-opened my eyes, I chuckled at the sight of the warriors watching us with wide eyes. As Jerry's lips moved down to my chest I sighed knowing we would have to stop, I pulled his head back and he stared up at me with a confused expression. I nudged my head towards the group and he turned his head.

"What are yah peeping? Get outta here!" he exclaimed waving his hand in a 'shoo' motion, I giggled and sat up "Oh c'mon" he groaned as I carefully pushed him off me, I shook my head and pulled my top back down.

"Sorry sweetheart" I winked before heading into the shower room.

The Next Day After School...

After school I made my way to the dojo with Jack, he'd wanted my opinion on a new bo staff routine he was working on. We walked in and I narrowed my eyes in confusion, it was not what I was expecting. Some camera stands had been set up, and a man was repeatedly taking photos of a posing Rudy "Uh Rudy, whatcha doin?" I asked slightly disturbed.

"You guys I'm very busy working on my acting career. This is what they call in the biz, having my headshot" Rudy explained not moving from the pose he was in.

"Is it cool if we train for a bit, I'm really close to nailing a new bo staff routine and Bo's gonna help me" Jack said.

"Fine if you insist on doing Karate in this dojo do it over there" Rudy said pointing to a far space, I rolled my eyes and we headed to the far end of the dojo. Jack picked up a bo staff on his way and I suddenly heard some weird music, I looked back to see Rudy posing for the camera. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jack.

"Okay just swing left and then back" I instructed, Jack nodded and started on the routine. It was going rather well until the staff flew out of his hands, I looked to see it had knocked down the mans camera.

"Jack what did you do? I was in the middle of the forbidden pose!" Rudy exclaimed from the floor, I grimaced.

"I'll tell you what he did, threw his stick at my camera and broke it. You are gonna get a bill from me Rudy" The camera man said angrily.

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Jack said jogging over and grabbing the staff.

"And I'll let you in on a little secret, the forbidden pose. Is forbidden for a reason" The man said before storming out, I snickered but kept it quiet.

"I can't believe this why would you do that?" Rudy asked turning to Jack.

"The bo staff just flew outta my hands" Jack replied apologetically.

"Yeah Rudy it's not like he did it on purpose" I said shrugging and folding my arms.

"Rudy" someone sang, I turned round to see Jerry come in. He was in a suit, my jaw dropped...he'd never worn one of those before "Guess who's manager got their superstar an audition" he smirked.

"Wait, manager?" I asked confusedly, he nodded proudly.

"What's the part? I'll do anything, even swimsuit work if it's tasteful. Who am I kidding? It doesn't have to be tasteful" Rudy said excitedly.

"You're auditioning to be 'Pomegranate man' he's a cape wearing fruit, but with attitude" Jerry replied.

"That I can play!" Rudy exclaimed.

"You're gonna kill it, I hope you get it man" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack" Rudy replied.

"Oh Pomegranate man has to know marshal arts, so I convinced the director to come here tomorrow to show him what you can do" Jerry said, Rudy gasped loudly.

"This is all happening so fast" he said dramatically staring off into the distance.

"Man's a star" Jerry said from next to me.

"What's with the suit darlin'?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm a manager now, gotta look it don't it?" he asked, I nodded and turned back to Rudy who was already practicing for his role "So Bo you comin' over tonight?" Jerry asked, I turned to face him and I sighed in mock thought.

"Hmm, I dunno" I sighed, I loved to tease him sometimes. But he would always get an answer out of me eventually.

"Oh c'mon Bo stop teasing" he whined, I chuckled and put my arms around his neck.

"I'll come over, I guess I could spare an hour or so" I said rolling my eyes, he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his mouth next to my ear.

"With what we'll be doin, you're gonna need a lot longer than an hour" he whispered, I giggled as he started sucking on my neck.

"Okay, seriously. You two need boundaries in this dojo" Jack said in annoyance, I smiled in amusement. Jerry sucked on my 'weak spot' again and I sighed, running my hands through his hair. I had a lot of 'weak spots', and he'd managed to find all of them. But unlike me he only had one, and it took me a while but I finally found it.

"C'mon no need to scar Jack more than needed" I said, he groaned. He pulled away from my neck but kept his arms around my waist.

"Can't wait till later" he said sliding his hands lower, I nodded.

"Me neither" I replied.

Day After...

I walked into the dojo to see Rudy on the mats, Jack stood off to the side and Jerry on a couch with people I hadn't seen before. This must have been Rudy's audition, I stood by the entrance and sat on a shelf "I will now demonstrate the scissor roll out dragon tail kick, that'll shut yah up" he said nervously, I snickered and Rudy suddenly paused in his position. He ran over to Jack and they talked for a few seconds before Jack stood straight and faced the wall "Now I'm ready to take on the mid-day drowsies" he said before doing an awesome karate routine, he nodded to Rudy who stood back and got into position.

"Stop, auditions over. Jack you got the part" One of the people...most probably the director, said.

"What?!" he and Rudy exclaimed.

"You were sensational, I'll see yah on set. Pomegranate man" The guy said before leaving with three other people.

"Oh Rudy babe, that directors an idiot you were perfect for this role" Jerry said throwing an arm around Rudy's shoulder, he suddenly turned round and threw his arm around Jack's shoulder instead.

"Jack babe that directors a genius, you are perfect for this role!" he exclaimed walking out of the dojo with Jack, I jumped off the shelves and walked over to a sad looking Rudy.

"You okay?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I can't believe this" he sighed.

"Sorry you didn't get it" I said, he nodded and headed into his office while I went to get a milkshake.

Later On...

I came back into the dojo to find all the light's switched off, I sucked the banana milkshake through the yellow straw and looked around with narrowed eyes "Hello?" I called...nothing. I heard footsteps and I looked to see Jerry and Jack.

"Why are the lights off in here?" Jack asked, Jerry shrugged and the lights suddenly came on making me jump a little. Rudy was stood there clapping slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus Christ Rudy" I said sitting down on a bench.

"Bravo, look who just walked in. If it isn't Hollywood's new 'It' boy" he said obviously cheesed off.

"Rudy why were you sitting alone in the dark?" Jack asked.

"It's only dark because you turned off my star" Rudy replied, I sucked the straw and watched intently "Was it burning a little too bright for yah?" he asked.

"Rudy I was trying to help you!" Jack exclaimed.

"How by stealing my career?" Rudy asked.

"What career? I've had zits that lasted longer than you're career" Jack shrugged.

"Zits, that is fresh and funny" Jerry chucked...kiss ass.

"Stop sucking up Jerry, yesterday you told me I was fresh and funny" Rudy said in annoyance.

"Yesterday Rudy, yesterday" he replied walking with Jack.

"You always have to be the star Jack..." Rudy said, they both paused and faced him "That's why you sabotaged my improv excersize, ruined my photoshoot and took the role that I was born to play. Pomegranate guy!" he exclaimed.

"Man" Jerry corrected.

"Man!" Rudy added.

"Rudy I don't even wanna be in that dumb commercial" Jack said heading for the door.

"Good because I forbid you from taking it" Rudy said, Jack paused and slowly turned around.

"Shit just got serious" I muttered very amused with the whole situation.

"Excuse me? You know what? Now I'm gonna do that commercial. And if you have a problem with it, talk to my people!" Jack shouted motioning to Jerry before storming out, Jerry followed him and Rudy gasped.

"I don't believe it, You stole my people!" he shouted as they left, I rolled my eyes and slurped the milkshake "Oh hi Bo" Rudy greeted cheerfully, as though I just noticing I was there.

"Listen Rudy I would love to stay here with you but I gotta get home before daddy kills me" I said standing from the bench, he nodded in understanding before walking into his office while I headed home.

Next Day In The Dojo...

"Milton it's only a D" I said shaking my head. Our nerdy friend had gotten a 'D' in cooking class, and was pretty stressed out about it.

"It's a feeling I've never experienced before. But you know what? I did my best and that's all anybody could ask. Milton Krupnick can't bake a cake!" he exclaimed standing up from the bench "So what?! Get over it world" he said, I chuckled.

"That's great, so you're gonna stop obsessing about you're grades and start having more fun?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Sure am" he replied before turning to Jerry "Uh Jerry what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"You asked the right guy. See what you do is take a mannequin right? You put her in a shopping cart and you roll her down to the beach, then you tape a piece of bologna to her head and watch the seagulls dive bomb her skull" Jerry replied excitedly.

"Really? That's what you do for fun?" I asked leaning back, he turned his gaze on me.

"Well the first thing that popped into my head is what you and I do together, but I doubt Milton's into that" he replied winking, I giggled and the guys made disgusted faces "So what do you think?" he asked turning back to Milton.

"I think, I'm going to study at the library" he said slowly, we all protested and dragged him out the door.


	11. Kung Fu Cop

I was in the dojo with Kim, Jerry and Milton waiting for the other guys to get here. Soon enough a tired looking Jack walked in with Eddie "Well I got to first base with Stacey Wiseman" Eddie said facing Jerry.

"I told you my sources were right" Jerry said happily.

"Not exactly, we were playing softball. I asked her out and she hit me with first base!" Eddie exclaimed, I giggled "Turns out she likes Steve Hubbard" he added, I sighed sympathetically and hopped up to sit on the trophy counter.

"That's the guy who stole my bike" Milton said as he cleaned his French Horn.

"Why do girls always go for bad boys?" Eddie asked irritatedly.

"Because sometimes they give 'em bikes that used to belong to other people" Milton said in annoyance, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bo is that why you're dating Jerry? Because he's bad?" Eddie asked, all eyes turned to me and I tensed. Usually I didn't care about people watching me, I usually loved it. But I felt a little awkward with them waiting for an answer, especially a smug looking Jerry.

"Maybe a little, I don't know!" I exclaimed, they all rolled their eyes and turned back around. Jerry however walked towards me and stood inbetween my legs.

"Really? You like me cuz I always get in trouble?" he asked putting his arms around my waist, I shrugged.

"Well it does help but that's not the only reason" I admitted, he nodded and Rudy's office door opened. We all turned around to see him walk out, holding up a magazine to cover his nose and mouth.

"Okay everyone, I've not shaved in over a month. Behold my full blown manstache" Rudy said, he moved the magazine away to reveal his tiny stache. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief.

"My aunt Connie has a thicker manstache" Jack chuckled, Rudy shot him a glare and he quickly turned to face his locker.

"Aw it's cute, like a little mouldy shoelace" Kim said, I laughed even more.

"Cute? This is the same moustache that Bobby Wasabi has" Rudy said annoyed, I rolled my eyes"It really started bushing out when I tried this" he said opening his locker and pulling out a bottle "Dr Folicles hair fertilizer is the beard and moustache grower indorsed by lumberjacks, Bikers and Rabi's" he said reading off the bottle.

"Wow, those three groups usually don't agree on anything" Milton said with raised eyebrows, Jerry moved and I jumped down from the trophy stand.

"Uh Jack?" Kim asked, we all looked to see Jack bent over with his head in the locker and his arms hanging down limply.

"Jack" Kim said loudly while clapping behind his head, he jumped successfully hitting his head on the side of the locker. We all winced.

"Sorry I was up all night playing Kung Fu Cop 77. You go back in time with Bobby and play a bell bottomed super freak, last night I took out 8 ninjas with one disco ball" Jack said proudly.

"So now you haven't slept for two nights in a row?" Eddie asked.

"So what? Let's spar Milton" Jack said walking onto the mat, Milton followed and they both bowed before fighting. Surprisingly Milton flipped Jack over onto his back "Holy Christmas nuts! I don't know what just happened but I think I became a man. I've gotta call my father!" Milton exclaimed before running into the changing rooms, Rudy sighed and helped Jack up from the floor.

"Jack, go to my office lie down and take a nap" he said.

"Rudy I'm fine, tell them Eddie" Jack said putting an arm around Jerry's shoulders.

"Oh no I'm Jerry, the good looking one" Jerry smirked, I chuckled.

"Jack I'm not gonna let you spar it'd be dangerous, I'm telling you just go to my office" Rudy said.

"Rudy you can't tell me what to do" Jack said annoyed, I sighed and turned to Jerry.

"Wanna go a round?" I asked motioning to the mat, he smirked.

"By go a round you mean?" he asked, my jaw dropped and I smacked his shoulder.

"Sparring Jerry! God is that all you think about?" I asked amused, he shrugged.

"Pretty much, but who can blame me when I have such a hot girlfriend" he said giving me the one over, I smiled.

"C'mon Romeo" I said, we both got into position but were suddenly stopped by Kim and Eddie standing in front of us.

"Hey what gives?" I asked standing straight.

"Whenever you two spar, bad things happen" Eddie said taking a few steps back.

"Like what?" Jerry asked also annoyed.

"You guys always end up kissing and sometimes you try an' go further" Kim said crossing her arms.

"We don't go that far" Jerry said rolling his eyes.

"Jerry yesterday you tried to take her shirt off. While we were all in here" she replied shooting him an annoyed look.

"Damn I thought you guys forgot about that" he muttered.

"How could we forget that? It's permanently scratched into my brain" Eddie said grimacing, I sighed.

"Look it's just for today, then you guys can do what you want" Kim said in a calmer tone, I nodded and shrugged.

"Okay I guess it's fair enough" I sighed, I did agree with them sort of. I know I would be annoyed if someone kept making out in front of me all the time.

"Okay Jerry you're with Eddie and I'm with Bo" Kim said, I nodded and we got into position.

_Jack's Dream - The 70's..._

I walked into the loud police station with Snowflake who was seriously ticked off about her missing necklace "Yah think they'll help?" I asked disbelievingly, she shook her head.

"Nah but it's worth a shot" she replied as we entered the place.

"My name is Snowflake Jones and I've been robbed" she declared, we stopped walking and I crossed my arms while cocking my hip a bit. I noticed one of the young ones strut over and I sighed in annoyance.

"Hello Snowflake, you've come to the right place I'll help you. My names Jack, check out my hair" he said flipping it, I bit my lip and she smirked my way...she obviously found him hot too.

"Usually we don't trust the flies, but we're diggin' yah vibe" she said motioning to me.

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked giving me a wink.

"This is Sunshine Wilson, my BFF" Snowflake explained, I nodded in greeting.

"Well girls I hope you keep diggin' because under this vibe is a whole layer of groove" he said, she giggled and I smiled a little.

"Ew, are you done love train?" An older guy asked as he pushed Jack away "I'll help these helpless kittens who've, lost their mittens" he said.

"Yeah well these kitty's got claws" Snowflake said, I brought my hand down on the table and it broke in half.

"So how can we help you mam?" The old guy asked a bit surprised.

"Look we can take care of ourselves, I don't need yah muscles I need yah badges. Someone broke into my pad and stole my dragons eye necklace" she shrugged.

"Well we dig, what does your necklace look like sister?" Jack asked spinning around before saying the word 'Sister'.

"Woah woah, hold on rookie. Lemme show you how it's done" The old guy said walking over, he spun around just like Jack did only slower.

"Golden chain, round pendant with a dragons eye in the middle. My aunt gave it to me and said whoever wears that necklace holds great power" Snowflake said, the two guys chatted to each other secretly and I turned to her.

"Yah think we can trust 'em?" I asked, she shook her head sceptically.

"Maybe, that young one's a catch though huh?" she asked winking, I giggled.

"Okay we'll take the case" Both guys said turning round again, we both smiled.

"No you won't!" Someone shouted from behind us, we both turned to see a short dark bald guy eating a sandwich.

"Come on chief these girls need us, we can't let that dragons eye get into the wrong hands!" Jack exclaimed walking towards the man.

"I'm not sending you on a wild goose chase, especially when a wild goose just broke outta the zoo and I need you to chase it. Just stay away from that dragons eye case or it'll mean yah badges" Chief warned before walking out, I sighed.

"Fine we'll find the necklace ourselves, an' we thought you two had nunchucks" I said crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Oh we got nunchucks sister" The oldest cop said, he and Jack pulled out nunchucks and did some tricks with them.

"I don't care if our jobs are on the line, these stone cold foxes need our help. We're in" Jack said smirking at us.

"Hold on punk, I'm in charge here and if I don't say we're in we ain't in. We're in" The older guy said.

"Groovy baby!" Snowflake exclaimed happily.

"If we're gonna fight crime we need some theme music" Jack said.

"For once you're right" The old guy said, he put the tape into the player and slow music came out.

"Let me take a shot at this" Snowflake said going over to it, she took out the tape and dug through her massive hair before pulling out her own tape and putting it in. Funky music blasted out and she smiled "Now that's a groove I can boogie to" she said, they all danced out of the station and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't dance sweetheart" I said to myself before walking out of the place.

_The Diner..._

We arrived at our destination and I looked around "This is the loose lips diner, it's where all the snitches hang out" Bobby explained.

"Yeah I heard about this place, they got a really far out secret sauce" I said hopping up to sit on one of the stools.

"It's just ketchup and mayonnaise with a hint of paprika. But you didn't hear it from me" A cute guy said turning around for a second, the cook hit him with a baguette and he winced.

"That's Laboca. If someone took your dragons eye necklace, he'll know" Bobby said, I nodded "Laboca" Bobby said menacingly, Laboca turned around with a nervous expression and tried running for the door. Bobby gripped his shirt and lifted him up "Laboca, I know you know what I wanna know and I want you to know that I know it, yah know?" Bobby asked.

"No" Laboca said shaking his head, he was dropped to the floor until Jack repeated the process.

"Okay Laboca you gonna play along or is my partner gonna have to throw the book atcha?" Jack asked threateningly, Bobby whispered something in his ear and Jack dropped Laboca with an annoyed expression. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, he looked up at my legs before slowly trailing up all the way up to my face.

"My god baby you so fine" he said in awe, I rolled my eyes and crouched down to his level.

"Listen darlin' if my BFF's dragons eye necklace falls into the wrong hands the whole world could be in danger. Yah dig it?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he nodded.

"Sure mami, if your boys stop roughing me up I'll tell you what I know" he said, I nodded and stood up while he did the same.

"Okay there's a hot new club downtown called the school, word on the street is someone's been flashing your necklace around there" he said, we all nodded and were about to leave when he stopped us "Wait, there's more. Once I start snitching I can't stop, you don't have to wait an hour after you eat to go swimming and the tooth fairy is actually just your..."

"Lalalalala" Bobby said covering his ears and cutting off Laboca.

"Get in the car Laboca, we need you to take us to the school" Jack said gripping him by the shirt.

"Okay okay, but I'm gonna try an' escape at the first stop like...Dang why do I love snitching so much?!" Laboca exclaimed after realising his mistake, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry gorgeous, you can sit next to me" I said as I dragged my hand across his bare chest, the guys walked out and I followed them knowing Laboca was definitely following me.

_At The School..._

"Wow this schoolhouse rocks. Who are all these cats here to see?" Snowflake asked gesturing to the crowd.

"The hero of the French horn, Milty Moondust. He can blow notes that sound like a Walrus passing gas through a steel drum" Laboca replied, I nodded slightly impressed.

"My old lady makes the same sound when she bends over to pick up the newspaper, todays head line was clear the room" Bobby said, I grimaced and the lights suddenly dimmed. Everybody cheered and a guy with red hair and a tight suit appeared on stage, I felt someone take my hand and I looked to see it was Laboca.

"Follow me" he whispered in my ear, I nodded and let him pull me over to the wall. He pushed me against it and pressed himself against me, pinning me between him and the wall "You scared a me?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Nah, just can't believe a little snitch is havin' so much effect on me" I admitted feeling the butterfly's in my stomach.

"I get that a lot darlin" he smirked, his one hand reached down and pulled up my thigh so my knee was resting against the side of his waist. The hand on my thigh slid under my dress to grab my ass.

"This is wrong" I said, he nodded.

"And that's why yah want it so much" he said leaning in, the lights suddenly came back on and I pulled away from him to go back over to the others.

"Excuse me, tryna rock the house here. I don't come to your house and interrupt you during your French horn solos" Moondust said walking towards Bobby with an annoyed expression.

"Can it space boy, this is an important police investigation. We're looking for the dragons eye necklace" Bobby said.

"Well in that case the shows over. Rock an' roll!" Moondust exclaimed before running out.

"Let's get him" Bobby said, we all ran the same way Moondust had and found him on the floor with Jack stood in front of him.

"He won't talk" Jack said annoyed.

"Won't he? Sure would be bad if something happened to your horn" Bobby said raising it above his head.

"Wait! I'll talk" Moondust said standing up "I saw a dude with your necklace, he asked me to play a private gig later at his lava lamp factory" he explained.

"If you know what's good for you..." Jack started.

"Oh I do. Vitamin C, 8 hours a sleep and leafy vegetables" Moondust said, I rolled my eyes.

"Let me finish, if you know what's good for you you'll take us there" Jack finished.

"Oh that? Yeah sure, to my spaceship" Moondust said pointing into the distance "And by spaceship I mean my sister bike" he added, we all shrugged and walked out.

_Lava Lamp Factory..._

We all looked around but it was hard, the whole place was pitch black. The lights suddenly came on and someone appeared on the balcony...it was the Chief and two girls "Look what the cat dragged in" he said.

"Chief Eddie" Bobby said with wide eyes.

"I told you two not to take this case, but you didn't listen did yah?" Chief asked.

"Chief, your the evil mastermind?" Jack asked.

"Chief permanently off duty, I got your necklace an' yah know why? Cuz I'm a bad boy" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh your bad alright, and I don't mean bad meaning good that kids have recently began to say" Bobby said hopping up onto a crate.

"This necklace gave me the power to get anything I ever wanted. Money, women, cars and my falcon Toto" Chief said stroking a pigeon on his finger.

"Give it up Eddie its a stuffed pigeon!" Jack exclaimed, they all gasped and the two girls put a finger to the pigeons ears.

"You got somethin' that belongs to this, foxy mama" Jack said looking at Snowflake, I didn't want him anymore...I had someone else in mind.

"You just made my mood ring turn red" Snowflake smiled showing him her ring, he winked.

"Do you mind? Battling an evil mastermind here" Bobby said annoyed, they both shared looks of annoyance before turning back to the chief.

"We want the dragons eye necklace and we want it now!" Bobby demanded.

"You mean this?" Chief asked showing us the pendant around his neck.

"I don't think so" he said shaking his head, the girls clapped twice and ninjas popped out from behind the boxes.

"C'mon!" Snowflake exclaimed, we followed her behind some crates and watched as the cops fought off the ninjas. They soon won and I nodded slightly impressed with their skills.

"Not bad for a Rookie" Bobby shrugged facing Jack.

"Not bad for an' old man" Jack replied, they started some long handshake and I rolled my eyes.

"While you two are playin' patty cake Eddie's gettin' away with my necklace" Snowflake pointed out, Jack jumped up the crates and soon managed to land on the balcony.

"Give it up Eddie, gimme the necklace" he demanded.

"If I can't have the dragons eye then no one can" Chief said throwing the necklace over the balcony, it somehow hooked itself onto a pipe and was hovering over a large tub of lava goo.

"Jack it's too dangerous that pipe won't hold your weight" Bobby said as Jack carefully balanced himself and started walking across the pipe.

"I know what I'm doing!" Jack exclaimed trying to concentrate on his feet.

"Jack I'm in charge and I order you off that pipe" Bobby demanded.

"No one tells me what to do" Jack replied, he bent down and grabbed the necklace before chucking it to Snowflake.

"My necklace" she said happily, I smiled and the pipe holding Jack suddenly broke causing him to fall into the tub...

Reality...

We all stood around Jack as he started shouting 'I should've listened', Rudy woke him up and he sighed in relief "Man I just had the craziest dream, we were all there. And we all had really bad hair" he said, I shrugged.

"Apart from you girls, especially you Kim. Your hair looked kinda pretty" Jack admitted, I smirked knowing he fancied Kim big time.

"Uh thanks, I guess" she said shyly "Wow that's weird" she said staring at her hand "My mood ring just turned red" she shrugged, I smirked knowingly. I'd had a mood necklace once, and I knew more than anyone what it meant when the colour turned red.

"What?" Jack asked as though he too knew what it meant.

"My aunt gave it to me with the necklace" she shrugged.

"Where is your necklace?" Jack asked confusedly.

"I lost it, she's gonna freak out" Kim sighed shaking her head.

"Jack you feelin' any better now that you got some sleep?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah you were right, I didn't mean to disrespect you I was just tired" Jack said apologetically.

"It's cool I'm just glad you got a little rest" Rudy reassured.

"Kim, I found your necklace over at Falafel Phil's" Eddie said handing it to her "And the weirdest thing, I just bumped into Stacey Wiseman and she asked me out" he added, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Maybe Kim's necklace does have magical powers" Jerry said chuckling.

"C'mon guys it's just a necklace it can't have magical powers right?" Jack asked inspecting the necklace, he suddenly freaked out and ran through the door.

"Well I'm outta here too guys, I need to return Dr Falacles rip off hair grower" Rudy said holding the bottle.

"It's not working huh?" Milton asked.

"Oh it's workin' everywhere but my face" Rudy said, he pulled open his shirt to reveal his chest covered in black hair. We all gagged and ran out of the room.

Later On...

Even though everyone had left, I was still in the dojo. I couldn't stop thinking about Jerry, I was a little worried to be honest. I wasn't sure if he actually liked me, or it was just the sex he wanted "Hey baby, what you doin' here?" The devil himself asked entering the dojo, I shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I'm just thinking about things" I replied, he nodded and sat down next to me.

"What about?" he asked, I sighed.

"Jerry, are you only interested in me because of what we do?" I asked hesitatingly, I had to know he wasn't just after the sex and that he did actually like me.

"Of course not why would you think that?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know I just need to know" I shrugged leaning forward a bit, he nodded.

"Look Bo I really do like you. You're fun, amazing and crazy hot" he said, I giggled "The sex is just a plus, a pretty damn good plus" he said smirking, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is" I said in thought, he suddenly got a look on his face that I knew all too well "No not in the dojo" I said remembering that camera's had now been set up.

"What about Rudy's room?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Nah don't want the incident to happen again" I said nervously, he thought for a moment.

"Yah know there's a counter in the changing rooms, and no cameras" he pointed out, I shrugged.

"Could work, have we ever done it on a counter?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nope" he said, I nodded.

"Alright let's go" I said taking his hand, we both stood up and eagerly headed into the changing rooms.


End file.
